The Forgotten
by FirstMarksman
Summary: [READ DESC.] A group of Mobians must try and survive through and fight against whatever their post-apocalyptic world has to offer. [Rated M: blood and gore, dark drama, descriptive violence, explicit coarse and sexual language, explicit sexual themes and content, nudity, use of drugs and alcohol.] [Stars more than 4 characters.]
1. Chapter 1: Silver

**Hey, Mark here! Just a heads up, this chapter has been replaced and updated. The chapter you read before has been edited and moved to Chapter 2.**

**Please review and/or favourite, and I'll see you guys later!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Silver

**? POV**

_Earth was a planet that was once known for its beautiful landscapes and resources. Now, it is a solid mass of wrecked civilization and chaos._

_Here, temperatures range from -90 to 100°C. It can fall and rise a significantly in a matter of minutes, due to the corrupted weather. It all started when the planet was hit by a solar wind 500 years ago, just like our home planet. The blast altered weather patterns, causing supernatural storms, also incinerating 80% of the life that once existed during the process. It used to sustain many species of life, but now it's nothing but a tainted wasteland with few trees and scarce amounts of water._

_Diseases evolved and mutated and became more common as the years passed, and medication became less common and were less produced._

_Fortunately for the Government, they've constructed a solid boundary that we outsiders call the Wall, a massive stone structure that surrounded and protected a small area called the District, apparently the last and only place on this planet where hope still exists._

_Years later, people watched as bionuclear rockets soared across the skies._

…

01/31/3001 - 07:46

I opened my eyes and darted about the room.

_Just another nightmare_, I thought. I looked outside and gazed away at the never-ending horizon of this barren wasteland. It's been over a decade since my parents died. _No_, not dead, _taken._ I refused to believe they were dead. I always told myself they were somewhere around the world. All those thoughts filled my head as I held back tears.

By the way, my name's Silver. I'm a 21-year-old male hedgehog, but aging isn't the biggest problem. I'm also single, as in 'I'm all by myself.'

I quickly packed my stuff and left my shelter. I hung my bag and walked down the old road. I had no idea what was ahead of me, but I refused to let sight of the long pavement. Somehow, this road gave me hope. It guided me ever since I first found it. It led me to food and shelter, and I still have faith in it. From the dystopian background, it radiated hope for humanity.

I was nothing but a homeless, parentless, and friendless naïve boy.

I stopped for a rest. I looked at my sniper rifle, the one my dad gave to me. I stared at the platinum surface plated onto the gun. He said it belonged to grandpa, but eventually it was passed on to him. Now, it was mine.

Personally, I think platinum was worthless, due to its softness and low melting point compared to other metals. I couldn't imagine why anyone would think they're valuable, considering there's an apocalypse taking place.

I placed the rifle down and took out one of Mom's textbooks. I opened it up and began reading.

…

I continued to walk for another hour, until I heard a growl. I pulled out my knife and put myself in a battle stance. I glanced around, but nothing was there. There were no people, trees, nor houses; just the road and myself.

Once I thought the coast was clear, I put my knife back into its sheath and continued to walk. Another growl. This time, it came from my stomach. I placed my bag on the ground and opened it. Painkillers, vitamins, flashlight, compass, gas mask. I kept digging in 'til I found a can of fruit. I took out my knife and stabbed the top, spilling some juice, which I immediately put it over my tongue. It tasted sweet. I could feel my body running again. I emptied the remaining contents in my mouth and kept walking.

Another hour has passed, and the sun was already above me. I kept walking until I spotted something in the distance. I couldn't really make it out with all the debris and dust. I sprinted with as much energy as I could transfer. It was a grocery store. I thanked God and entered it.

I was disappointed to see nothing was there. No food, which meant someone, had already been here. I looked around every aisle just to make sure. Then, I discovered something that made me jump.

"Aaaaagh!"

A body was slung over the counter with three bullet holes printed on its back. I carefully turned the body over to reveal a face of a man, around in his seventies. He was holding a revolver on one hand and a bottle of liquid, which I guessed was alcohol, on the other. I carefully took the gun away from him and inspected it carefully. I opened the barrel and found eight slots. Three of them were empty.

I aimed down to check for any damage. I then stuffed it in my pocket, with the safety on, and walked out.

Just then, a strong gust of wind hit me with dust and stones; a sandstorm. I took out my gas mask and strapped it around my head.

As I kept walking, something moved in my peripheral vision. I turned to focus on it. I could barely make it out from this distance. Also, the storm wasn't helping.

I hung my rifle took out my new gun and ran towards the distorted object. As I got closer, the blurry dot soon took shape into a truck. A jeep. I stopped on my feet. I was about 200 feet away from the jeep. Now, I just stood on the spot like a daydreaming child, thinking whether I should investigate or walk away. I looked back, and realized the road was gone.

_No turning back_, I thought. I kept running 'til I could make out every detail of the jeep. I then slowed down to a walking pace, then into a sneaking position. I carefully snuck behind the vehicle, and jumped in. It was looted. There was food, bandages, ammo, and a larger backpack, which I gracefully took and stuffed it as much as I could with.

Just as I was about to take off, my body suddenly jerked back. I struggled to get up, and once I did, the ground was moving.

_Oh, shit!_

I panicked; my breath got heavier every second. I peaked at the front and saw two men; one driving and the other one holding an assault rifle. The gun looked menacing, so I tried my best to stay quiet.

After a few hours, the storm lessened and the sun started to set, slowly sinking away in the west. Normally, people would think sunsets are beautiful, but it reminded me too much of the disaster. The scenes of the past would play through my head. The visions would play in order. The final scene was when I ran from home. Every image was clear, as if I were there in person, except my parents. My parents were the hardest to remember; I couldn't make out my parents' faces. I tried to imagine my mother; a strong, assertive woman who would always smile. My father would be tough, towering, big muscles used for vigilant acts. Of course, I'll never know what they'd really look like.

The jeep soon came to a complete stop. I watched as the two men got off as they walked over to the trunk. I was beginning to sweat as each breath got louder and heavier. My heart was beating at an immense rate.

_I'm screwed_, I thought.

"You can come out, now." I jumped at the voice. I glanced up from my spot, wide-eyed. I crept my head up to see the two men standing right in front of me, except they weren't facing me. I turned to the direction their faces were at. A two-story house stood with ashes littered everywhere. I let out a breath of relief, but not too loud.

The front door of the house opened, and another man came into view, though he wasn't exactly a human. He was a Mobian, like me. He was a blue hedgehog. He was wearing a worn suede jacket with a dirty black t-shirt under and had a pair of dark med-fit jeans that hung all the way under his heels. His steel-toe boots were hard to make out, since they were all matted in dirt and mud. He had unevenly stubby trimmed facial hair and had an ugly scar visible on his left forehead. He was armed with a pump-action shotgun and had a jerry can on the other. He walked towards the two men casually.

"Do you have it?" He asked.

One of the men reached for his pocket and brought out a white drug canister. The hedgehog placed the jerry can down and, out of belief, he instantly shot the two men at a speed I couldn't comprehend. The men collapsed onto the ground. He picked up the jerry can and the canister and sat on the driver's seat. He started the jeep and drove away from the house, leaving the two dead carcasses to rot.

For some reason, I felt angry and hatred against this hedgehog. Witnessing he just massacred two innocent men and driving off made me pity him. I cocked my revolver and aimed for his head.

"Put the gun down."

I dropped my revolver in surprise as it fired on impact, making a dent on the metal of the car.

"Come, join me," he gestured to the front seat. I picked the revolver back up and pointed it at him.

"Come on, I won't hurt you," he assured. I raised an eyebrow before I cautiously mad my way up the passenger side. I slumped down and waited for a hand to grasp me, or a gun, but nothing came at me. Both the hedgehog's hands were gripping the wheel. I gave myself time to relax, but the anger soon returned.

"Why did you kill them?" I questioned.

"I get that you're mad, but they deserved to die," he said calmly, not looking away from the front.

"They promised to give me medication in exchange for some gas," he held out the canister.

"Those lying bastards," he mumbled. I took the canister from him and shook it. Empty. I opened the lid to make sure, and same answer. My anger started to fade as it was replaced by understanding and sorrow. I threw the canister away as the wind blew the hollow piece of plastic

_I guess you really can't trust everyone._

"So, what do I call you?"

I looked at him.

"Silver," I answered.

"Cool, I'm Sonic," he greeted.

...

**Sonic POV**

The sky was beginning to blacken, as the stars filled the dark void. I looked over at my new little bro, who was snoring with his head tilted back and his mouth open. I smirked at his current state. Just then, my head felt like it got hit by a metal pole. I clutched my forehead.

_Agh, stupid diseases._

"Ugh, darn i- OH MY GOD!" I screamed as I stomped the brakes as hard as I could. Fortunately, the jeep stopped just in time before colliding into a transmission tower. Unfortunately, Silver almost literally flew out of his seat as he smashed his face against the front of the car, breaking the windshield.

"Uagh-! What happened!?" He stared at me with bagged bloodshot eyes.

"Hey Sonic, what's with your nose?"

_Crap_, I thought.

I lightly put my index finger under my nose and revealed blood. Curse my anemia.

"I'm fine, it's just a disease," I said.

Silver slowly moved away from me.

"It's not contagious! Just, get me a cloth or something, it'll stop soon."

Silver then opened up his bag and handed me a small box. I never could read; no one knew how to read... except for this one. So I just stared at the box with a blank expression.

"What is this?" I asked.

"They're vitamins, for your blood," he replied. I ripped open the box, which contained a sheet of foil with twelve individual white pills. His expression showed honesty and concern.

"Umm, thanks," I accepted the vitamins. I popped one out and swallowed it. I took out my canteen and drank from it.

We both agreed to take a break here, considering I can't drive with my headache. I covered up the jeep with a tarp I found in. Silver started the fire and was preparing some bowl noodles. We both ate vigorously as the fire cracked and sparked.

After the meal, Silver lied down against his bag while I took out my shotgun. Silver looked up at me with eyes of distrust.

"Don't worry, I won't use it on you," I assured. With Silver still giving me the squinting face, he soon let go and fell asleep. I wandered around the dim fire with my vigilant face on.

Hours passed, and my nose started dripping again. I took another vitamin and almost inhaled it without any water.

* * *

**Yes, this is the proper chapter, and I ****_promise_**** to never mess up again. It's just that I'm receiving too much stress from school. I already have two group projects due this week, and haven't even finished either of them, but I spared the time to write as much fanfic as I could.**

* * *

**Silver:****  
**Current Age: 21  
Birthdate: 02/16/2979  
Sex: Male  
Species: Mobian/Hedgehog  
Weapon(s):  
\- Sniper rifle  
\- Revolver  
\- Throwing knife  
Attire:  
\- Brown trench coat  
\- White plaid dress-shirt  
\- Tanned cargo pants  
\- Black fingerless gloves  
\- Black army boots  
Specialties:  
\- Psychokinesis/telekinesis  
\- Reading  
\- Sniper  
\- Survival tactics  
\- Writing  
Bio:  
Silver is a white-furred hedgehog. He has golden eyes. He lost both his parents when he was a kid, his dad when he was 6, and his mom when he was 10. He is a determined being with self-confidence, but can sometimes get naïve at certain levels. His father's family possessed special kinetic powers, which explains where Silver got his powers, though he doesn't know what power his father had. He learned how to read and write from his mother. Silver encountered Sonic on the 31st of January, 3001.

**Sonic:**  
Current Age: 40  
Birthdate: 09/24/2961  
Sex: Male  
Species: Mobian/Hedgehog  
Weapon(s):  
\- Semi-automatic shotgun  
\- Combat knife  
Attire:  
\- Brown suede jacket  
\- Black t-shirt  
\- Dark med-fit jeans  
\- Black jackboots  
\- Black leather gloves  
Specialties:  
\- Agility  
\- Driving  
\- Knife combat  
\- Stamina  
\- Super speed

Bio:  
Sonic is a blue-furred hedgehog. His backstory is also unknown. He has great agility and can drive better than Silver. He was a lone survivor until he found Silver. They quickly became friends and trusted each other. He grew up with an unknown disease where his blood cells cannot transfer oxygen throughout his body properly. Mild symptoms include nosebleeds, fatigue, and headaches. Neutral symptoms include dizziness, confusion, paleness, and constant fainting. Severe symptoms include heart failure, memory loss, and comas. He also has a hidden ability to run fast, though his disease prevents him from running long and reduces his stamina.


	2. Chapter 2: Factions

**Hey, Marksman here, this is the second chapter of the story. B****ig thanks to snowwhitee209 for being the first to favourite this story! It really means a lot, expecially at this stage where I'm just getting used to FanFiction.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter, and don't forget to check the character list at the bottom! Also, please review and/or favourite!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Factions

**Silver POV**

_I read books. Lots of them._

_I took out one of Mom's history books, explaining each and every historical moment of Earth._

_'Table of Contents'_

_'July 2th, 2102, New Korea - North Korea became democratic and united with South Korea.'_

_'June 4th, 2209, World Flood - Global warming took place and melted the glaciers, flooding most of the world.'_

_'January 14th, 2551, Medical Crisis - America became overpopulated as food and medication became scarce.'_

_'September 3rd, 2956, Solar Storm - Earth was hit by a solar wind, which disintegrated most life on the planet.'_

_'April 1st, 2960, The Plague - A man-made dangerous plague was released.'_

_'August 29th, 2962, Banishment Day - The start of a new era.'_

_Banishment Day. I read that same chapter, over and over. 'Twas the day the government announced a world bombing. The rockets soared across the atmosphere, striking down onto their designated spots as the wealthy and powerful hid behind their man-made walls in their urban structures. As described, nothing could be heard but the petrifying screams of final humanity that would echo all the way to the end of the universe. After hours of explosions and crying followed complete silence._

_Dad always told me about his life and Banishment Day. He told me how he met my mother and how they teamed up to survive._

_My father also informed me how much he hated silence. I feared it. I guess it was something I picked up from my dad. Silence enters your realm without trace. It then takes over your realm, letting you know there's nothing. Its empty quality always intimidated me. That explains why I sleep better with noise than without. His ancestors also__ had the inevitability of possessing special powers, which explains why I have mine, telekinesis. My father taught me how to shoot when I was 4. He told me it was essential for survivors to know how. He also taught me other survival tactics, like making fire and setting traps._

_After the bombing, a few ranging from Humans to Mobians have survived. Kind of a miracle, but the government quickly took action and sent the Authorities to hunt down any remaining survivors. I was given birth 8 years after the bombing, on February 16, 2979. Both my parents died when I was young._

_I lost him when I was 6. One day, my dad took me to the town to run some errands. I was walking with him until I spotted a black van headed towards us._

_"Hide," he said._

_I hesitated, but I ran anyway, behind a shrub. I watched my dad as he ran from the scene, the van changed its direction and charged after him. He kept running 'til he shrank into a speck, then completely vanishing with the van. Once I made sure there was nobody else, I ran home, knowing I'll never see him again._

_When I told my mom, she got really upset, but she never gave up on me._

_Oh yeah, back to my mother. My mom was different from my dad. Her family didn't have unique abilities, but they were very smart. She taught me how to read maps, cooking, read words, and how to write. She used her old textbooks to educate me. My mom informed me that the future would one day need someone like me who can read and write. She said language is how we connect with others. She was an amazing mom. I lost her on my 10th birthday._

_One day, I heard tires screeching. I looked out the window and saw five men in black uniforms with guns. I called for her. I slung my dad's rifle on my shoulder and made a run for it._

_I could hear them speaking to one another._

_"Alright, on my mark! One..." They started._

_"Silver!" I heard my mom shout as she grabbed my arm and ran for the back window. She had a golf club on the other hand._

_"Two..."_

_My mother swung the club, shattering the glass barricade. She picked me up and threw me out the window._

_The sound of dynamite exploding rang my ears as debris flew everywhere. Next, I saw my mother appearing out the window. She grabbed me by my arm again and ran, straight into a dead forest. Just as I thought we were safe, I heard gunfire from a distance. I looked and saw my mother collapsing on the ground. A rifle bullet pierced through the side of her waist, gushing out crimson blood. I helped her by ripping a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around the wound._

_"Silver, I'm losing too much blood," she looked at me with tears._

_"Mom! We have to-" I was interrupted when I heard another gunfire. The shot missed me only by a few centimetres before hitting a tree. I turned back to my mom._

_"Silver..." She reached out her hand. Her voice was faltering, "I love you." She gently rubbed her thumb on my cheeks. I was at the verge of crying, but did not dare to let it out. Another gunshot. Somehow, I managed to stop the bullet with my hands, but it drained out a lot of my energy._

_"Go!" She shouted with all her remaining life._

_I ran, half my body wanting to live and the other half wanting to stay. I felt guilty leaving my mom helpless. After a while, I finally got out to the other side. I looked back, and only saw the dark and cruel past._

...

02/01/3001 - 11:26

"Wake up!"

"Huh? What!?"

I suddenly gain consciousness as I find myself lying on cold dirt with my new friend, Sonic, standing next to me. He was still in his usual brown jacket and worn jeans.

"Wake up, dammit!" He exclaimed, smacking my face.

"Alright, alright, I'm up." I yawned. I tried to remember the date in my head, February the 1st. I gazed over each direction as I stood up.

"We better get moving," I said. Sonic nodded in agreement.

I got up and changed into my attire, a brown trench coat over a white dress shirt with a pair of tanned cargo pants, black fingerless gloves, and black army boots. We exited our shelter and uncovered our jeep (We have a car cover) and threw our bags in the back.

"I'll drive," he said. I jumped into the passenger seat.

Just as we were about to leave, I caught a glimpse of some movement. I stopped myself to investigate. I creeped up and saw a feline girl about my age, wandering around. She had lavender fur and golden eyes, like mine. She didn't seem hostile, but I readied my revolver. That's when I spotted a tall man with a hatchet, sneaking behind her. They don't know I'm here. I cocked my gun and shot the man in the shoulder. He shrieked in pain and collapsed with a thud, grasping his right shoulder. The girl spotted me. She stared at the body, then the axe.

She ran.

"Hey, wait!" I called, but she kept running. I lost vision when the air suddenly went hazy. A sandstorm. I ran back to the jeep, where Sonic was waiting with his compass out. It was getting windier.

"What was that all about?" He asked. He handed me a mask. I strapped it around to my face.

"Nothing," I answered.

"North?" Sonic asked, putting his mask. I nodded.

"Let's go." Sonic started the jeep and drove out.

...

18:18

We've been driving for almost seven hours now. Thankfully, the storm lessened as we kept driving. We ran into a few shelters and found some loot. Luckily, we found some food that would last us a few days. We also found some a box of painkillers and antibiotics. What we didn't find was gas. The jeep was losing power. I glanced at the dashboard, and the pointer on the gas meter was pointing 'Empty.'

We breezed in the early twilight for a few more minutes, until we spotted a dim light. I nudged Sonic, who immediately understood. He accelerated slowly, engaging the mysterious object. I took out my binoculars and saw a group of tents.

"It's a Faction camp," I said. Factions are groups of survivors. Factions often kill other survivors and steal resources. In this Faction, there was a tall wooden fence surrounding the camp with one entrance, where two men with rifles guarded by. Sonic doused the headlamps and parked the vehicle.

"Look, there's a fuel tank," Sonic said, pointing at the round 50 feet to the right from the perimeter. Sonic grabbed his shotgun and a jerry can.

"I'll cover you. Don't get spotted," I said. Sonic winked and quiet literally teleported to the tank. I blinked in surprise.

I ignored the thought and fixed up my sniper and aimed at Sonic. I watched through the scope as Sonic filled the can, until he suddenly flinched and dropped the can and turned. I shifted to where he was looking, but there was nothing. But when I turned back, I saw Sonic, limp and unconscious, who was carried away by three men.

_I can take them quickly_, I thought, until seven more came running. I knew I couldn't take down that many, so I put my rifle back took out my revolver instead and ran to the camp.

I walked cautiously towards the camp, hoping Sonic didn't die, yet. I shuffled to the entrance, keeping my body close the fence. I was breathing quite loudly. I reached the entrance as a man appeared into my peripheral vision. He hasn't spotted me, yet. I cocked my revolver, ready to make a risky move, when a sudden force hit the back of my head. I landed face-first on the ground. I saw two arms reaching out and dragging my limp body, and before I knew it, I blacked-out.

...

A few minutes later, I found consciousness. My head was aching as I tried to comprehend what happened during the last few minutes of my consciousness. I remembered being knocked out, then I got dragged somewhere. And now I'm tied to a wooden pole. I tried to slip my hands free, but the rope was tight to the wrist. I turned around and saw Sonic, who looked pretty beaten, with a fairly big cut on his forehead. It was oddly cold, but then I looked down and realized that we were all stripped to our undergarments.

Just then, two men came up to us and untied us. They walked us towards a large tent with guns behind our backs. They literally tossed us and left, our hands still tied behind us. I noticed two other figures. One of them, to my surprise, was the female cat who ran away earlier. I looked at her, but she didn't look back. Next, I observed the second figure.

Surprisingly, he looked almost identical to Sonic, like an uglier and more beaten version. Instead of blue, he had green fur and wore wide golden aviators. A part of his right cheek had what it looks to be a fourth degree burn, forming a crater deep into his inner tissues. He wore an open leather jacket with nothing under, exposing two claw marks on his chest. His jeans were seriously tattered and lost most of its hue. Hiding beneath his long, draggy jeans, he wore black steel-toe boots. He also wore black driving gloves.

"Hello, guests. Welcome to the Red Flag Camp," he greeted. Nobody spoke.

"I'm Scourge, by the way. I run this Faction like your overprotective mothers. This here, boys-" he said, "-is Marauder, my lucky find." He pointed at the lavender cat.

Sonic glared up at him, then suddenly, he went insane and tackled Scourge down. He punched and ripped his fur. I watched as Sonic went psycho on him. Just then, Scourge's men entered in and grabbed Sonic by the neck and elbowed him down. Scourge picked himself up and smacked Sonic in the face and grabbed his quills, then pulling him up before hitting him again. He let go as Sonic collapsed.

"Not the best first impression," he informed, grabbing Sonic by his quills and raising him high enough so that they touched foreheads. Even in a distance, I could smell his sailor-shit-like breath from where I was. I could only imagine what sort of "experience" Sonic was getting. Scourge finally stood up and called his men.

"Let them freeze for the night," he said. The same men took us back to the wooden pole and tied us.

...

After a few, the sky grew dark and everybody was soon snoring in their bunkers.

"...Bastard..." Sonic mumbled.

"Sonic, we're gonna get out of here, right?" I said, trying to be encouraging.

"They took our weapons, our clothes, and we don't even know where they-"

"Hey! Shut up!" Someone shouted from their sleep. We kept silent. We all shivered under the night sky. Strangely, our feline friend doesn't seem bothered by the cold in any way. Then, I felt something warm against my hands. It was a pleasant feeling, but then I jumped.

"Was that you, Sonic?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing."

It was getting hotter, and my hands were beginning to sweat, until the rope sizzled loose and fell. I slowly revealed each of my hands, shocked. Fortunately, they weren't burnt. I turned to the feline girl as a flame quickly extinguished from her hands.

"H-how-"

"Hurry, before we get spotted," She whispered. I glanced at Sonic, who looked surprised as I was. Was she, what was it called? Pyrokinetic? I decided to worry later and take concern on the four guard towers standing along the perimeter walls.

"Over here," the girl called. She led us into a small tent with our clothes and guns. I quickly put my pants and coat, which immediately melted away the coldness from my body. I grabbed my revolver and slid it in my pocket, along with my knife. Sonic picked up his shotgun and his half-filled jerry can.

"Thanks, Maraud-"

Suddenly, the cat tackled Sonic and choked him. Her hands began to smoke. Sonic's eyes went wide.

"My name..." she snarled, "is _not_ Marauder!"

The lavender feline finally let him go. She continued to put on her clothes. She had a violet overcoat over a pink loose t-shirt. She wore black leather pants from her waist that went beneath her hiking boots. She had a red hair tie extending a ponytail at the top. Her irises were golden, like mine. I stood there like an idiot, just staring into the void of her eyes. She looked at me funny, and I had to slap myself from my trance.

We slowly crept out of the tent. Once we were far enough, we ran towards the gate, until a figure blocked our route. I stood in shock, staring right at Scourge's face. He had an assault rifle with him.

"Just where do you think you're going this late at night?" He glared down with his chin up. I got in a battle stance. Without a second thought, I used my psychokinesis and threw him at a nearby tent.

"Run!" I cried. Sonic led the way.

"That way!" He cried. I looked back, and already two dozen men with guns and flashlights came running after us. The girl noticed this too and shot a fireball at them. The flames quickly spread across, burning down the camp.

We finally reached the jeep. We threw our stuff as Sonic rushed with the gasoline to fill the vehicle, spilling in the process. I immediately started the engine as I waited for Sonic to finish. Once Sonic got in, I stomped the pedal, causing a sudden forward momentum.

We drove away fast, not daring to slow down. Just as the fire disappeared in the horizon, a white pick-up truck with a mounted turret quickly replaced the image and came speeding towards us. I spotted Scourge in the passenger seat.

Soon, they finally caught up to our left.

"You think you could get away with this!? I will destroy you!" Scourge yelled, though the rushing air was making it hard to hear exactly what he was saying.

A Mobian wolf in a battle suit stood on the back, manning the turret. The wolf fired, raining dangerous shrapnel onto the jeep. I tried deflecting the bullets with my telekinesis, but there were too many things that were happening, I couldn't focus.

Out female passenger then grabbed a pistol and fired once, dropping the weapon and missing the truck completely. Scourge countered he stuck his head out and sprayed his rifle. I looked back to see the girl, unprotected. I wasn't gonna let her die after wasting a magnum on her. Keeping one hand on the wheel, I lunged back to cover her from the projectiles.

Unfortunately, one bullet pierced through my side. I yelped in pain as I let go of the wheel. Next to the driver's seat, Sonic clutched for the wheel and steadied the vehicle.

"I'll take it from here," he said. We exchanged seats. I climbed back and joined our feline companion. I clutched onto the wound. Blood seeped out pass my fingers. With one hand supporting the injury, I used my other hand and reached for my revolver. I steadied it as best as I could and fired, drilling a clean hole through the driver's head. The truck spun out, launching the wolf from his turret. Scourge shifted over and regained the traction, throwing the dead body over. He spun the wheel over and rammed into us. The impact caused a sharp pain to shoot up from my waist. I dropped my gun and gripped my waist with both hands. I cried in agony.

Finally, using all the energy I had left, I focused on the truck as a blue aura surrounded it. With full intention, I launched it high in the air. For a second, I watched Scourge's horrified expression as he flew away in it.

The vehicle flipped over and rolled. I watched it as we left farther and farther as Sonic was driving. I could somewhat hear Scourge, screaming his head off in anger.

"This isn't over! I'll find you, eventually! I will fi-" _BOOM!_

His final words were cut short as the truck exploded as flares and debris flew wildly around the air.

I slumped back down. My eyes watered and my breath became heavier each second. My ears were ringing as my vision became more and more blurrier. I looked at my wound; I was losing too much blood. I was losing control of my muscles as my whole body became numb. I thought of my mom, how she died getting shot like this, like me. I stared at the world for a bit longer, but my mind drifted away into darkness.

...

20:48

I woke up on something hard and cold. I looked down and found frozen dirt. I tried to stand up, but my legs wouldn't let me. Sonic was warming up near a fire with Blaze, and shirtless for some reason. It made me wonder what might've happened between them while-

_No, stop it, Silver! I mean, why- just stop!_, I felt my face rush with heat as I tried to get rid of the disturbing image playing in my head.

Just then, the feline girl hopped beside me. She had a wet cloth in her hands. She lifted my body so I was sitting upright.

She gestured, ordering me to pull my shirt up, which I did. The night air came in contact with my furry body, sending a chill running down my spine. Even close to the fire, the air around made me think I was trapped in a cooling vault. Yes, I've been there.

"Hold still," she said.

"I'm fine," I assured, but it wasn't convincing enough. She applied the cloth to my waist. I winced as the memories flooded back into my brain, how I used up my remaining energy to defeat Scourge, how the truck blew up in the distance.

"You were hit pretty damn hard," Sonic informed me. He revealed the brass splinter in his hands. The girl still had her hands on the cloth.

"Hey, um... I didn't get to know your nam-" I asked.

"Blaze."

"Huh?"

"That's my name. Blaze"

"Oh. Um, I'm-"

"Silver, yeah. Nice to meet you." Her voice was quiet, yet attractive.

She told me to keep the cloth against the wound before walking away. She came back with a can of fruit. She held it towards me.

"Eat," she ordered. Without hesitation, I took the can from her and started slurping the substances.

I finished the can and made myself comfortable on the hard surface of the planet.

"Hey, um... Silver?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"Can you sometime teach me how to... shoot a gun?"

"Uh, yeah, sure."

"Thanks."

I watched as Blaze left the scene.

"Uh, hey." I managed. Blaze turned.

"We... we're friends now, right?"

She paused.

"Are you ever this naïve?"

I raised an eyebrow. Did she just call me 'naïve?' Huh, I kinda liked that. I kept my eyes on her. Normally, I wouldn't fall asleep like this, but my lack of energy forced my eyelids to weigh down and soon enough, I fell into a deep sleep.

...

**Blaze POV**

20:50

_He saved my life_, I thought. I could've been massacred, but he appeared, and shot him. At that time, I didn't know whether he wanted to rescue me or take us both down. I didn't want to burn him, just in case, so I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I made sure to zigzag around so that if he was ever gonna shoot me, he'd have a hard time trying. I could hear his muffled shout in the distance.

"Hey, wait!" He yelled. I kept running, not looking back.

After 2 hours of sprinting nonstop (well, maybe I slowed down on the way), I collapsed onto my knees and gasped for oxygen. I looked back. Nothing but my footprints remained on the dry sand, which quickly disappeared in the wind. I looked ahead, left, then right. Nothing. I was quite literally in the middle of nowhere.

I dug through my bag, looking for water. I took out my canteen and shook it. I thought of the white hedgehog, regretting my decision of running. No one can be trusted. no one, but him. My stomach suddenly growled.

_I'm gonna starve to death._

I wandered around, thinking of food, until I spotted something. It was too small to make out what it was, but it moved. I decided to get closer to it and investigate. As I walked, conserving my remaining energy, it stopped moving, and the speck was beginning to take its shape into a truck.

I had no weapon on me; nothing to protect myself with, but my pyrokinesis. I took a look at my thin belly and decided to take the risk anyway. I sneaked closer, and before I knew it, the truck was parked right in front of me.

I used my pyrokinesis to carve the door open, careful of not burning the inside. I blew away the dust and looked inside. I found a knife and two bottles of water. I took the knife and thanked God for the water. I opened one bottle and drank from it, not caring whether the end was dirty or not. It was refreshing. I stuffed the other one in my bag along with the knife.

"_Ahem-_" I jumped at the sudden noise. Then, the world went dark, and I passed out.

...

I woke up tied to a pole. I looked up to the sky to see the sun already moved too much since this morning, guessing seven hours have passed.

I stood there with my hands immobile for half an hour until someone came and untied me. The man led me into a tent, where I was greeted and abused by a green hedgehog.

"Hey there, _Marauder_. You can call me Scourge," he said. I could care less about his name right now. I immediately found him disturbing the moment he started talking.

"It's not nice to steal, ya' know," he started.

I ignited my hands and swung a fist at him. He stumbled back as he clutched onto his new scar. He shrieked in pain. He let go of the burn, revealing a circular fist-shaped crater on his right cheek. In return, I got three big blows in the stomach, forcing the air out of me. I coughed and gasped as the hedgehog chuckled in amusement.

"Punishments can be tough," he hooked the two ends of my mouth with his dirty fingers and stretched it into a smile. He's toying with me.

"Ali, take her back to the pole, and leave her there to starve. I want our marauder to suffer long and painfully," he ordered.

My escort from earlier approached and grabbed me by the shoulders, not until two more men with two more hedgehogs entered. I glanced at one of their faces, and immediately recognized the albino one.

Some more talking, more beating, then we all ended up being tied.

The blue and the white one appeared to be allies. As they were babbling about, I remembered my pyrokinesis and slowly disintegrated the ropes that held us together. All three of us then ran to retrieve our stuff and escape, not until we were spotted. From there, we were chased by Scourge, who shot and succeeded in hitting the white one. He looked terribly hurt, but then did something I totally didn't expect. A bluish-green aura surrounded his entire body as he lifted his hands and made a 'push' motion with them. The truck instantly mimicked with his action as it spun out of control and crashed onto the ground.

I stared back at the hedgehog, who was seemingly loosing his consciousness. I caught him before he fell as his body became flimsy. His head was resting on my lap. His expression showed fear, sorrow, and misery. I drove silently for the first few minutes of the evening.

"'Sup?" The blue one called. I didn't reply.

"Sorry I called you "Marauder." I'm Sonic, by the way," he tried again.

"Blaze," I said, not keeping my eyes off the hedgehog who risked his life saving me.

"That's Silver. Just met him yesterday, but seems like a cool guy. Think he's about your age," he guessed. I observed the knocked-out Silver, who looks about he just got out of his teens. I then switched Sonic. Looking at his face and posture, he looked about in his 40's.

_Silver... His name seems on point_, I thought.

We stopped to rest. I slowly lifted Silver and handed him to Sonic, which he easily slung him over his shoulder. He was so vulnerable and helpless-looking. His first impression was strong and fearless. Now, his unconscious body was at the mercy of this blue hedgehog who looked like he just got out of a countryside bar.

Sonic placed him down on the dirt ground.

"I'll be back. Just keep and eye out," he assured. He didn't go far, but came back with some dried twigs. He then piled them on the ground and got out his bag and shuffled his hand in it.

"Shit, the lighter's out," he muttered.

"Um, _ahem_, here," I cleared my throat and lit my hands on fire. I made a 'release' motion and blew some flames onto the wood pile. The twigs immediately caught on fire, spreading heat all around us.

He seemed impressed. He then got up and sat down beside Silver, who was still immobile. He lifted Silver's shirt just so that the wound was revealed. Most of the blood dried, but it was still leaking.

We both agreed to pull out the bullet. I carefully spread opened the wound as Sonic slid in his fingers in, searching for the rifle shot. The grey one yelped in his sleep, while Sonic continued to push in deeper. He then slowly pulled out his hand, revealing the long brass projectile matted with blood and body tissue. He then took off his shirt and soaked it with some water, then pushed down onto Silver's waist, instructing me to press on the wound. I replaced his hands with mine. I kept them secured, thinking if I relax even a little, it will start leaking again.

_Just returning the favour_, I thought, pretending to have a conversation with him. _I owe him; I owe him my life._

I observed his face, which looked more relaxed than before. I couldn't help it but to admire his peaceful state. I shook my head and suddenly realized the cloth was now turning hot. I cautiously revealed the wound, now covered in semi-solid blood. I went and rinsed the shirt, not wasting more time than I should.

As I came back, he was awake. He glanced around, like a kid who lost his parents at a park. He then looked at me, a bit surprised. His face was red.

_Probably has a fever or something_, I guessed.

I helped him up and sat next to him. I applied the shirt to his side, making him wince. I then told him to keep the cloth to his side while I went to get some food for him. I walked over to Sonic, who handed me a silver can full of goop. I took it and came back to Silver. I opened the can for him before giving it to him. He slurped down the substances like it was nothing, then putting it down to his side. I told him to rest. I looked back as I walked away, and he was already snoring. I hesitated before lying down beside him, trusting my new ally to keep watch. Sonic gave me an approving smile and a 'thumbs-up.' Though I wasn't sure if I trusted him fully, I thought to myself there was nothing to lose and closed my eyes, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Well, that took longer than I thought. I had to get rid of little details just to make the whole timeline thing work. Geez!**

**Again, _so sorry_ for the inconvenience. I promise this will never happen again! Any way, I guess some of you already saw the character list, so I'm just gonna leave it with you guys. Peace!**

* * *

**Blaze:  
**Current Age: 20  
Birthdate: 07/05/2981  
Sex: Female  
Species: Mobian/Cat  
Weapon(s):  
\- Tactical knife  
Attire:  
\- Red hair tie  
\- Violet overcoat  
\- Loose pink t-shirt  
\- Black leather pants  
\- Black hiking boots  
Specialties:  
\- Acrobats  
\- Melee skills  
\- Pyrokinesis  
Bio:  
Blaze is a lavender-furred cat with gold eyes and her breast size is 32C. Her backstory is unknown. She possesses pyrokinesis, the kinetic ability over fire. No one, not even herself, knows how she grew to possess this ability. She is usually emotionless and only shows them when she thinks it's necessary. Nicknamed "Marauder" by Scourge.

**Scourge:  
**Current Age: 35  
Birthdate: 06/06/2966  
Deceased: 02/01/3001  
Sex: Male  
Species: Mobian/Hedgehog  
Weapon(s):  
\- Assault Rifle  
Attire:  
\- Black leather jacket  
\- Tattered jeans  
\- Black steel-toe boots  
\- Golden aviators  
\- Black driving gloves  
Specialties: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Scourge is a green-coloured hedgehog. He is considerably a psychopath. His backstory is unknown. He died in a car chase when his car exploded from a gas leak.

**Silver's Father:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Deceased: 12/18/2985  
Sex: Male  
Species: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
He was one of the few survivors who escaped the bombing on Aug. 21, 2971. His bloodline naturally possessed kinetic powers. He met Silver's mother at the age of 18. He disappeared after being chased by a van, when Silver was at the age of 6. He taught Silver how to shoot, along with other survival skills like swimming, fighting, etc.

**Silver's Mother:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Deceased: 02/26/2989  
Sex: Female  
Species: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Silver's mother survived the bombing on Aug. 21, 2971. She met Silver's father when she was 13. She was shot on Feb. 16, Silver's tenth birthday. When she was young, she received education from her parents.


	3. Chapter 3: Redemption

**I'm sorry for those who had to wait . I was on a break and was travelling across California for 20 days. But now that I'm back, I get to write more stuff for you guys.**

**I'm sorry if my work is not the best. I still have lots of things to learn when writing. So, to make it up for you guys, I'm gonna spend from morning to midnight, seven days a week, typing and editing this chapter. Hopefully, the next one wouldn't be as hard to write as this one, because I kinda lost where I was at the last time, so I'm gonna have to check back...**

**Also, thank you for the support! I received two positive reviews, and reading them made me want to keep writing. So, thank you to those supporters, I really appreciate the help.**

**Anyway, here's the third chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Redemption

**Sonic POV**

_It's pointless. Everything's pointless at this point. Life has no meaning anymore, not in this hellhole. You might as well be the last generation of your blood._

_I still think of my parents. I don't show it too much. It fills my heart with rage and misery. Once a while, I'd look up the sky and pretend to speak to my parents, ask them how they're doing. A few times, I swore I could've heard them talking back._

_Centuries ago, Mobius was hit by a solar wind. My father died before I was born. Interstellar cruisers were constructed around the planet for refuge. As the construction finished, we abandoned my father on the dying planet. My mother gave birth to me seven days after departure._

_After 188 days of interstellar travel, we finally managed to arrive to Earth. The people were strange at first. 'Humans' they called themselves. My mother held me as we disembarked. There were people in a variety of skin tone, standing in a crowd to watch us._

_The military escorted us to underground shelters they had in case of "extra-terrestrials." Though, I remembered how they looked more like prison cells than a normal house. She told me how Mobians used to look more like humans, how we used to look exactly like the Earthlings. So yeah, I basically grew up in a cell, never knowing what my father looked like. My mother mentioned how he was the most handsome man she's ever met, and how I resemble him so well._

_Life was actually nice. Few months later, chaos happened. The ground rumbled, buildings were torn apart, bombs rained down on the soil. Unfortunately, evacuating from underground was pretty difficult. Radiation seeped from the surface to the shelters._

_Luckily, we survived. From there, my mom and I moved to another shelter for three years, until we were raided by that scummy green hedgehog and his men. They took everything. He raped my mother and shot her while forcing me to watch. He puffed a cigarette smoke at me before they left me in a pile of ash with nothing but a survival knife._

_Ever since, I've only known to hate and kill._

_If there's one thing I remembered the most in my childhood, it was his face._

_Thirty years later, I allied with Silver. Just as I was beginning to forget, we stumbled upon his dirty son, Scourge. He resembled so much of his ancestor. Then, losing my control, I tackled him and gave him as much pain as I could. I was so close to killing him until I was choked away and elbowed to the ground._

_We were then tied to a pole. Thankfully, our new friend, Blaze, helped us escape by burning the ropes. I had the urge to go back and murder the beast in his sleep, but I thought protecting my allies was a greater task. I regretted letting that monster live as we drove farther and farther away, but he then appeared out of nowhere and chased us in a truck. That's when Silver ended him._

_I really wished I could've killed him. After all, it was my revenge. But ending his life there was good enough for me._

_I don't know what to do now. For years, I've been searching for that green hedgehog, and now... it seems like I'm... done, like I've fulfilled my destiny or something and I no longer have a purpose in life. All that hard work; blood, sweat, and tears faded and left me in peace... and useless._

...

02/02/3001 - 07:04

I opened my eyes and stumbled up as I watched the sun rising in the east. I looked to see the two cuddled up next to each other, both snoring peacefully. I smirked.

I folded up my sheets and loaded them in the back of the jeep. I then sat down next to my two allies and waited.

_Those two'd look great together._

I stopped. I looked down and sighed.

...

07:35

I drank a juice box as Silver woke up from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched before crouching beside me.

"Any news?" He asked.

"Nothing particularly," I replied, "How's Marauder doin'?"

"Still snoring. And her name is Blaze."

"I know."

We sat in silence.

Finally, I spoke up, "You two look cute together."

That set him off.

"Whay-WHAT!?" He exclaimed, with his entire muzzle crimson red.

I tried to keep casual. Silver was blushing a deep red. I laughed a little.

_I wonder if... those two..._

_..._

Silver and Blaze helped me load the jeep as we discussed where we should go next.

"We need to keep going North."

And so, it was decided. We packed up and headed for North.

...

12:29

Just 500 km, the air was beginning to dry. The marsh ground was replaced with dry ash and dirt. The sun beamed down on my face. I was beating with sweating. My quills weighed down on my head as sweat continued to leak out.

After another 10 kilometres, Sonic couldn't take the heat any longer. I stopped the car and unfolded the tarp and set it on top the roof. Silver volunteered to drive as he took over and let me rest my head.

I began to drift away.

...

_I was floating in the middle of darkness. Everything was invisible, including myself. There was no sense of direction, no up and down. Have I gone blind?_

_Shortly, the darkness was substituted by a white room. Everything was visible now. My dirty clothes reappeared on my body. I felt my face, my ears, my untrimmed muzzle. It's just plain me again._

_I looked around a bit more. The room was big. There were multiple beds lined next to either sides of the room. There was a window at the far end, but there was nothing to show. I walked my way down the room. The beds were empty and cleaned. I continued until I spotted one particular bed in the corner. I made my way closer._

_There, I saw two monitors wired to a female hedgehog lying on the bed. She looked young, younger than me. She held something in her hands, which was covered by a white cloth. She seemed happy._

_I peeked in a bit for a better view of what it was. She looked at me. I jumped as I automatically stood in a battle stance. She only smiled and gestured with her hand to come closer. I hesitated before cautiously walking over beside her. I kneeled down next to her. She held out the wrapped object. I slowly unbound the piece of cloth. In it, there was a puny, hairless hedgehog, cuddled up in a ball and snoring._

_I looked at her. She looked at me back. She gently rubbed her thumb on my face. At first I tensed, but I bought in after. I put my hands over hers and squeezed it against my muzzle. I never felt... so young. So secured. This young mother made me feel safe. I wasn't lonely anymore. All the pain and misery, they washed away at her touch. For the first time in years, I've never felt so complete; so... happy. I wanted to hang on a bit longer. I didn't care if it was awkward. I never wanted to let go._

_But eventually, she lowered her hand. I held onto her as she pulled back. She stared into my eyes, offering me a short chance to observe her. By the looks of her, she was still in her young adulthood. Her fur was blue, just like me. She had a hint of blonde near her forehead. And her eyes... her..._

_"M-m-mother?" I stammered._

_She smiled. I bursted into tears as I buried my face into her bedsheets. She gently groomed my quills back. I continued to weep until I had no more tears to emit the emotions I currently felt._

_I stared at her with watery eyes. Her warm hand met my cold face again._

_"You look so... exhausted. What happened?" Her voice was young and clear._

_"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, mother," I whispered those words. I couldn't believe this was her. This could only be a dream, right? If it was, I didn't want it to end. I continued to weep next to her as her hand caressed my head.-_

"-SONIC!"

"Auuuugh!" I gasped, kicking the dashboard and denting it. I madly pulled Silver out of his seat and attempted to throw him off the car.

"YOU! YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at him.

"S-Sonic! What the fuck are you doing!? CALM DOWN! It's me, Silver!" He sputtered. After receiving my memories back, I quickly let him down. I slumped back down to catch my breath. I refused eye contact. I felt guilty, knowing that I could've killed someone innocent. Silver put his hand on me.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" Silver asked. Blaze was still sleeping.

"Wh... w..." I caught my breath, "Why did you wake me?"

"Y-you were crying- in your sleep. I thought it was serious, so..."

"...Oh." I glanced at him, expected a look of disapproval. Instead, he looked worried, caring.

"I appreciate your concern." I really did, but I was still pissed he woke me up.

"I-I'm sorry if-"

"No, it's fine." We sat still, looking up to the stars.

"So, what did you see?"

I sighed. "It's nothing, alright."

He wasn't convinced. He wanted more than an, 'It's nothing.'

"Hey, it's nothing, okay? Just a nightmare about Scourge, got it?"

I guess it was convincing enough.

"Yeah, okay. Gotcha."

"Hey, Silver?" I managed.

He turned.

"Thanks for helping me out," I managed a smile to go along with it.

He rolled his eyes and started the engine. We continued North as the moon brightly lit the night sky.

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter and I apologize. Also, this took _way _longer than I anticipated. When I was proofreading this, I ended up deleting almost half the entire work I've put. Again, I am deeply sorry for giving you this crap after 2 months from the last chapter.**

**Forgive me. I promise I'll do better in the next chapter! Until next time!**

* * *

**Scourge's Forefather:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Deceased: [Unknown]  
Sex: Male  
Species: Mobian/Hedgehog  
Bio:  
Real name unknown. He was the fatherly ancestor of Scourge. He was the original leader and founder of the Red Flag Faction. He and his men hunted for food while killing other survivors. He killed Sonic's mother. Eighteen years later, Sonic allied with Silver and Blaze to kill his descendant, Scourge.

**Sonic's Mother:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Deceased: -/-/2064  
Sex: Female  
Species: Mobian/Hedgehog  
Bio:  
Real name unknown. She gave birth to Sonic seven days after departure from their dying planet, Mobius. She was one of the survivors of the bombing on August 21, 2971, Banishment Day. She raised Sonic in a small shed for three years until Scourge's forefather broke in and killed her in front of Sonic by shooting her.


	4. Chapter 4: Foxtail

**Hey, this is Mark speaking.**

**I currently have another story going on right now, which was supposed to be dedicated to my friend, keishasinthehouse, but I decided to work more on this because we kinda got into a fight, and I don't really wanna work on the other one just yet. So, here's the brand new chapter!**

**I know, it's been only like 8 DAYS. I did say I would update every month, but I kinda got a free week, so I was able to work on my stories more.**

**Also, thank you to nologinperson for sticking with me 'til now. I never expected anybody to like my work, but it's a huge motivation for me. And by the way, thank you for your most recent review. I've read it with all my thoughts and feelings and I will take your advice if you think it will help me improve.**

**One more thing, but it's not really important to you guys... When I looked back at the last chapter, I felt like vomiting. It was probably the most _shittiest_ thing I've ever written. It was short, it was pointless, and wasn't fun. I'm sorry I had to publish that crap to you guys.**

**Anyways, let's go onward!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Foxtail

02/03/3001 - 10:20

**Blaze POV**

The smell of food immediately awakened me from my sleep. I slowly raised my eyelids one after the other as I got up. I looked around at my surroundings. I was wrapped in a blanket in the back seat of the jeep. I cautiously lifted one foot and gently made my way to where the rest of the gang were sitting.

I took a seat next to Silver.

"What are we having this morning?" I asked.

Sonic pulled out a warm metal can.

"Canned chilli. Eat up," he ordered.

I peeled the can open and the smell of preserved hot beef and beans filled my surroundings. I picked up a plastic spoon and chowed down. It was good for canned food. I scraped off every last bit of chilli left before retreating back.

After breakfast, we quickly buried our cans in the dirt and dozed the fire as we continued our way North.

...

The journey was long and boring. After 2 hours of driving, nothing has happened but the moving car. No villages, no Faction camps nor Factors, no- _wait._

The car stopped as all three of us watched cautiously at the moving speck in front of us miles away. I tried squinting, but the dot was too blurry to take a shape. Sonic slowly drove towards the dot, but it just got smaller and smaller...

Suddenly, Sonic stomped the pedal, which jerked the entire vehicle back. I almost flew out to the side, until Silver caught my arm. He gave me a reassuring wink and let go. My hand felt instantly cold.

_Couldn't you have just held on a bit longer?_

"Um, Blaze? Are you alright?"

I zoned back and Silver was giving me a worried look with a raised eyebrow. He was looking at my hands. I was confused until I noticed my hands weren't cold anymore. Small flames sparked out from my palms. I quickly extinguished them.

"Nothing." Shit, that was embarrassing.

Anyway, _shut up!_ Back to the thing in the distance.

Now, Sonic was blazing through the desert. The indicator says 200mph, which I have no idea what it meant, but I'm guessing it's not good. The speck was getting bigger and bigger until it disappeared. Sonic stomped the brakes, almost planting my face against the front seat.

"Sorry 'bout that," Sonic said.

Silver looked like he was about to retch. Sonic was cursing quietly to himself.

"So, what was that?"

"Think it was just an illusion," Sonic sounded disappointed.

We all kinda just stood there, in the middle of nowhere with nobody around. I threw my head back. My neck was aching.

"...Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Sonic exclaimed, which instantly made me jerk up.

"What!?"

I turned to the direction Sonic was looking at. A large armoured van appeared as it approached us closer and closer. Sonic stepped on it again, but this time, I braced myself.

I looked back.

"It's gaining on us!"

Sonic stepped harder. His leg was shaking from the pressure he was putting into the petal. The number in the indicator increased. He was steering back and forth in a serpentine motion.

"It's still gaining!" I shouted. Suddenly, a rain of tiny bullets showered down from the van. Each bullet penetrated through the jeep's armour like it was paper. I ducked down.

_Oh, shit._

Silver fired back. His hand was glowing as he guided the bullets like homing missiles. Each one flew flawlessly towards the van, changing directions when missed. Silver stopped shooting. He was sweating a lot. He looked like he just ran across the entire world.

_SPLAT!_

Blood splurted out as Silver grasped his hand in pain, dropping the gun on the ground. He cried in agony.

"Fuck, not again!" He cried.

At that moment, the front of the jeep started to smoke. The jeep began losing power as the wheels slowed down.

"SHIIIT!" Sonic screamed and cursed like a maniac. The jeep eventually came to a stop. The mysterious van parked itself behind us. Sonic grabbed his shotgun and jumped off while aiming at the convoy. I helped Silver get off.

The van doors opened, and a fox popped out holding a gun.

...

**Silver POV**

My entire body feels like it's gonna collapse. My dad always warned to not overuse my powers.

Great, we stopped. At least we're not dead... yet.

I watched the foxy driver carefully. He had a black ski mask on. He wore a white t-shirt with a brown tool belt that hung over his left shoulder. He had olive cargo shorts and wore tight black military boots. He pointed both his submachines gun at us.

"Drop your weapons," he ordered.

"You first," Sonic replied.

The fox aimed both at Sonic and the jeep.

"I've got you all covered, now drop it or I'll shoot," he warned.

Sonic kept still, refusing to put down his guard... getting me another bullet in the leg. I cried in pain as I collapsed onto the ground. Now, Sonic was mad.

"Silver!" Blaze cried as she kneeled down next to me and grabbed me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Sonic shouted.

The fox kept his stance.

"I warned you! Now drop it or-"

_BANG!_

This time, it was the fox's turn to collapse. There, I saw shrapnel holes on his boots.

"You're gonna die!"

"H-Hey, let me help you, just let me live!" the fox pleaded, "M-My name's Miles."

"Miles up your ass, prick," Sonic spat at him, "Now give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

The fox stayed silent. His guns rested a few feet away from him, but he had no intention in grabbing them.

"I-I have medicine! I have a car, some food and water... In a warehouse! I can take you there!"

Sonic kept his guard, but didn't engage. Slowly, he walked over towards the fox and kicked away his guns. Blaze helped me up by lifting my arm onto her shoulders. Sonic walked back and kept his gun pointing at Miles.

"Take us to shelter or I swear I'll blow your fox head to a million bits."

Miles nodded. Blaze helped me in the van as Sonic and Miles loaded the van with our stuff. Blaze and I sat at the back, where the storage compartment was. She helped with bandaging my hands.

"Sorry, I can't find anything to clean you up," she said.

"It's fine. You're doing your best," I assured her.

"We have some cleansing alcohol back at my place-"

"Just keep driving," Sonic pressed his gun against Miles's head.

...

22:46

The car finally stopped at a warehouse. The exterior was made of rusty corrugated metal. Miles parked the heavy van behind the building. Blaze helped me back out while Sonic unloaded some of our stuff. Miles the fox escorted us into the old building.

"Welcome to my home. You can place your stuff on the counter there," Miles said, as if he were giving a house tour.

Blaze placed me on a chair as Miles brought a bottle of alcohol with a cloth and some tweezers.

"Hey, um... I'm sorry 'bout the wounds," he apologized.

Blaze un-bandaged my hand first. The blood stuck to the fabric as she unwrapped, ripping away from my skin. It exposed a blood-leaking crater right beneath my thumb. Blaze gently rinsed my wound with the alcohol, giving a stingy feeling. Once it was cleaned, she re-bandaged my hand with new fabric.

"Now, show me your leg," she ordered.

I pulled up my pant leg and revealed the still-bleeding gash on my left calf. She wiped off some blood and carefully took the tweezers and dug around inside my wound. I yelped in pain, which made Blaze jump.

"Oh, sorry! Are you okay?" She cried. I managed a smiled.

"I'm good. Don't worry," I answered.

She stared at me blankly.

"C'mon, let's get this over with."

She grabbed the tweezers again and found the hot brass. She clamped onto it hard and pulled it bullet. Once it was out, my wound was hollow than ever, and it started filling up with blood again. Blaze quickly bandaged it before it overflowed.

"It should be good now."

"Thanks," I said, "Hey, by the way, remember when I promised to give you shooting lessons?"

"Now's not the time, Silver."

"C'mon, I'm fine. It's not like I'll die. Pleease?" I begged.

"Fine, but something happens, we're going straight back in."

"Deal."

Blaze helped me up as we walked pass Miles.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"Just taking a hike," I replied.

"Oh, okay then. I'll let Sonic kno-"

"Actually, no. We already told him. Thanks, Miles."

"Just call me 'Tails.' I'd prefer that."

"Alright, fine. Thanks, Tails."

...

**Sonic POV**

_"...and hopefully, the weather will be nicer tomorrow. This is the District news.."_

"Not so sleepy yet?"

Tails sat down next to me.

"How'd you manage to tune in?" I pointed at the radio.

"Well, I've worked as a technical engineer ever since I was little. I'va also had an interest in mechanics."

"Who taught you?"

"...my parents. They're dead."

"Oh, well... I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I usually don't think about them a lot," he explained.

"How's the leg?"

"Ah, it's fine. I deserved it, I guess."

_"...and now, a message from the government..."_

"Wait, I gotta hear this," he leaned his head towards the radio.

_"Citizens of Earth. I am proud to inform you all that our state of distress is finally coming to an end."_

People cheering.

_"After all those years of of famine and poverty, our people will soon become one."_

I leaned in closer.

_"The house of diplomacy has argued out and planned this for decades. It was a concept that started ages ago, but as our technology evolved, we can now assure you that it is no longer a concept. As you all may be aware, our planet is at a stage where it cannot support life any longer. And so, with the help of the people, we have decided to migrate the entire world population."_

Just like Mobius.

_"Humans. Mobians. We are all united. We all breathe the same air. We all live under the same sky. And so, the government is funding to build cruiser ships, large enough to carry a world population and would have the potential to travel between stars. Construction is expected to be finished in approximately 30 days. All survivors are welcome to board with us."_

Less enthusiastic cheering.

_"However, those who do not make it to the District walls in 30 days, we will depart without any delay. Sadly, those who don't make it will be left to decompose and end their lives here-"_

I turned the radio off. I turned to the bewildered fox.

"We have 30 days," I said. He nodded.

"30 hopeless DAYS! How the hell are we supposed to know wherer the District is!? We will never make it!"

A sudden strain of pain struck my forehead. I stumbled back to regain my balance. Blood dripped out of my nose.

"The vitamins, give 'em here," I ordered. I took out a pill and swallowed it.

"We better start tomorrow."

* * *

**And, scene! I learned that in drama class. Anyhow, thanks for reading. If you liked it, please take the time to review and/or favourite. And I'll se you guys next time!**

* * *

**Miles "Tails" Prower:  
**Current Age: 35  
Birthdate: 03/30/2965  
Sex: Male  
Species: Mobian/Two-Tailed Fox  
Weapon(s):  
\- Duel submachine guns  
\- Semi-automatic pistol  
\- Wrench  
Attire:  
\- Black ski mask  
\- White t-shirt  
\- Brown shoulder tool belt  
\- Olive cargo shorts  
\- Black military boots  
Specialties:  
\- Hacking  
\- Hijacking vehicles  
\- Mechanical knowledge  
Bio:  
Tails is a yellow-oranged furred fox. He has blue eyes and also has two tails. Unlike most of the characters, Tails was educated, like Silver. He is into mechanics and technology and is very creative. His past life is a mystery, but we know that something happened to his parents, just like all the characters.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day

**Oh jeez... it's been months since the last chapter! I apologize for this incredibly long wait.**

**I guess I'm just gonna throw this out there, my grandfather actually died a few months ago. He had cancer, I forgot where it was, but for the past week, I had a sudden flashback of him and that got me depressed because I never spent too much time with him and the last time I saw him is when he was in the hospital 5 years ago.**

**I obviously couldn't see him much because he lived in Korea, and I'm all the way here in Canada. So... yeah. What that also meant was that I couldn't go to his funeral because I was told to stay home and to just forget about it.**

**Now, I wish we could've spent more time together. I never felt this depressed, but you can imagine how much _more_ stress my parents are going through.**

**Also, it didn't help the situation with the amount of homework our teacher was assigning us. We started learning physics, which wasn't bad, since it wasn't high school physics, but I was smart enough to go through it.**

**Now, before you scroll down, I just want to warn you that it gets a little different in this chapter. You'll know what I mean... ;)**

**Anyway, let the words of my imagination begin!**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day

02/04/3001 - 06:00

**Tails POV**

_Sonic scares me the most. He's an old guy with short fuse when it comes to temper. He also gave me a near-death experience. Well, maybe not really, but he still scares me._

_The grey one, Silver... I don't know. He's fine, but I haven't really talked to him. I think he's still mad at me for shooting him. He looks about the same age as me, maybe slightly older. Eh, age doesn't matter in this world. It's your determination that matters most._

_Moving onto Blaze, she's usually quiet, or maybe just around me. Now, I know it's not right to judge quickly, but I have a theory involving Silver having feelings for her, because every time they're together, he always acts different._

_Sonic explained to me that he grew up with a disease, which is why he needs to take vitamins every few hours, otherwise his body gets too weak and he starts showing symptoms._

...

**Silver POV**

I slung my overcoat around my bare body and quietly walked my way out of Tails' warehouse.

Not far from the building, I sat down on the dirt gazed out towards the east. Sometimes, it's nice to feel the Earth once a while. I could only imagine what it was like to have plants growing, like grass and trees. Would the air turn green as well? I've seen old photographs that were like 900 years old. My favourite one was where it showed a forest and a lake in the middle. The water looked so clear, that you could see perfect reflections of the clear sky and some mountains in the distance. Unfortunately, the photos were burned up back when my mother died. The sun began to stir in the horizon.

"Can I join you?"

I turned to see Blaze in her... _Oh god._

"Um, sure," I said.

She squatted down next to me. I couldn't help but just stare at her. She wore black transparent stockings with garter belts that hooked onto her G string thongs, covering just a little over half her woman parts. Her squat only made the fabric stretch, exposing the details beneath it. For the top, she wore a black sheer fabric bra with loose laces. She also had a knife sheath and ammunition belted onto her thighs, making her look like some ultra hot female assassin.

"Are you... okay?" Blaze asked.

"What, me? Y-Yeah... I'm, fine."

_God dammit, Silver!_

"Umm, are you cold? 'Cause you look awfully cold just wearing that..."

"What, this?" She pulled her bra strings and blushed a little, "Oh, ha! Nah, I'm fine! I'm pyrokinetic, remember?"

"Oh... yeah, okay," I stammered.

"I actually found this back at Scourge's camp. I figured I needed something else clean, so I just grabbed this. It's surprisingly comfortable."

I could feel the temperature in my cheeks rising as drops of sweat leaked out of my skin. She told me once before that she could sense body temperatures... could she sense mine?

"Thanks for the lessons last night."

"No problem. I've actually been waiting to teach you."

I caught myself and turned away, blushing. She giggled in response.

"Did you sleep well last night?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not really. It was too quiet."

She looked at me funny.

"Oh, umm... I sleep better with noise."

"Oh, you're sedatephobic then?"

"Yeah, that's what it's called."

"Umm, are you sure you're okay? 'Cause, you're seriously sweating right now," Blaze looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine! Just... a little fever," I lied.

"Well-"

Then out of nowhere, Sonic appeared right in front of us with his face all red and beating with sweat.

"Hgh, hgh... breakfast..." he panted.

Thankfully, Sonic's breakfast call saved me from an awkward conversation. We both ran back to the warehouse while we let Sonic catch his breath.

There were four bowls of beef stew. Sonic soon appeared just in time, and all four of us stood and ate. Sonic devoured on his meal while I savoured mine. After breakfast, we planned on where to head.

"So, does anybody know which way the District is?" Sonic asked.

"What?" Blaze complained.

"Why would we ever go there?" I asked.

Sonic explained everything he heard last night.

"So we 30 days, so until... March 6th?"

"March 5th, it's 29 days from today, but yeah."

"Well, we're gonna need a map. So, where can we get one? Tails, do you have any?"

"Nope, sorry."

We agreed to go North, hoping to find a map, along with more resources and hopefully less people.

...

08:31

We stuffed as much things from Tails' warehouse and loaded the van. Tails offered to drive, though Sonic disagreed and threatened him to stay away from the wheel.

The vehicle was fairly large and bulky. Its chassis was shaped as an armoured riot van. The windows were barred up and vented downwards. The front has a noticeably large plow made of a single thick sheet of metal with a winch sticking out of the gap. The tires were off-road type, like Sonic's jeep. Inside, it had six seats, including the driver's seat. Two at the front and four at the back, two on each side facing each other. Also, a wide storage compartment. It reminded me awfully a lot of the Authorities van.

Sonic started the van while I got in the back seat with the rest of us.

The back was roomy, even with all the load it was carrying. The van also travelled in a decent speed, considering its bulkiness.

I sat beside Blaze, who (thankfully) finally had clothes on and across from Tails, who said he was working on something and that I wasn't supposed to bother him.

...

It only took an hour 'til Sonic stopped the car. He told me to stay with Blaze so that I could keep a watch on Tails. Tails only sighed.

"Is your leg doing good?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," I glared at him.

After a minute or so, Sonic returned. His face and clothes were matted with thick blood.

"Holy, shit! What happened?" Blaze exclaimed.

"Not my blood," he winked.

I was pretty amazed at Sonic's current state right now, but also a bit terrified. Sonic tossed the bag along with the rest. He gave a mischievious grin before slamming the door shut.

...

11:44

The sun was high, but the A/C kept us from boiling too much.

Blaze was sleeping next to me. She gradually leaned her head on my shoulder. I looked at her. She looked beautiful. I rubbed my thumb against her face. It was soft and delicate.

I let her lean a bit closer-

_SCREEEEECH!_

The van jerked its rear back as Sonic stomped the brakes, sending everything to fly forward. Using my fast, yet stupid reflexes, I leaped forward and smashed my head against the wall that covered up the front seats.

Other things started flying, too. Luckily, I used my telekinesis to deflect them from crashing onto me, including Tails and Blaze's limp body.

"What the hell happened!?" Tails complained, rubbing his head.

"I don't know."

I knocked on the wall. No response. I set Blaze down, who amazingly was still asleep, and swung the back doors open as I stomped out to our psycho driver. I knocked on the driver's door.

"Hey, Sonic! What happened?"

Nothing. No response.

"Um, Sonic?"

"Sonic? SONIC!" I panicked as I jiggled the handles, but it wouldn't budge.

I took out a crowbar and banged against the door, but the body was heavily armoured, and I only scratched it.

"What's goin-" I grabbed Tails by the shoulders before he could continue.

"Where are the keys!?" I was beginning to panic.

"Why, d-"

"THE KEYS!"

"Sonic has them! Or did you want the spare ones ins-"

I took out my gun and pointed it at Tails, giving him the queue to stop fucking around. He ran back in and came back with the keys. I snatched them from him and desperately fitted every single key in the lock.

I swung the door open. My eyes went wide. Behind the wheel, was a bloody and unconscious Sonic. There was a pool of red on the seat. I quickly pulled Sonic out of the car. His body was light, meaning he lost enough blood already. Tails helped me drag him towards the back, where Blaze was now fully awake.

"Blaze, HELP!"

"W-What happened!?"

Blaze lifted Sonic's head while Tails and I pushed him in. We placed him on the floor, making sure he was confortable. Sonic coughed up more blood and gagged. I lifted Sonic's head so the blood could clear out. I then washed his mouth with water, waking him up in the process. He gave a weak smile.

"Forgot... the pills..."

"You dick, you scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckled.

"Blaze, I need you to take care of Sonic." Blaze nodded.

"And Tails, you do... whatever shit you do."

"You know, for an experienced marksman and survivor, you are one unbearably naïve person." He smiled as he walked pass me. I grunted.

"Only Blaze can call me naïve."

I cleaned out the blood before sitting. The engine roared and we took off. Every time we hit a bump, Sonic would groan in pain. I tried my best to not tear up. Otherwise, I wouldn't be a very good replacement leader. Also, I wanted to show Blaze that I wasn't scared.

I kept the driving smooth as possible. The sky dimmed into a beautiful bruised-orange colour.

I kept reminding myself that I wasn't gonna lose anybody else.

...

18:50

**Blaze POV**

It was beginning to turn dark. Ever so often, Sonic would nudge me, signalling that he's thirsty and I have to feed him water.

_You stupid old hedgehog._

I was really tired. I constantly dozed off every minute or so and Sonic would have to wake me up every time.

"I can take over, if you want," Tails offered.

I let out a sigh of relief and lied down to my side as Tails took the water from me. Sonic glared at Tails, in which Tails replied with a reassuring smile.

I closed my eyes and slept a dreamless sleep...

* * *

**Hi, again. Since this chapter was too short, I decided to just post two chapters at once, because the next part kinda needs to be separate.**

**See ya on the other side!**


	6. Chapter 6: Medical Attention

**I decided to post two chapters in one go. And so, I published chapters 5 and 6 at the same time.**

**I know some people like to think that the last chapter is always the newest one, so make sure to remember what chapter you were on before.**

**Just another note, the intensity continues in this chapter, but will eventually stop.**

**Thank you, now let's begin.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Medical Attention

02/04/3001 - 19:07

**Silver POV**

It was getting dark. We better find some shelter, fast.

The air in front was getting foggier each second. Thankfully, the sky was still bright enough to light the ground.

I didn't know where to go. So far on my list, we need a map and some blood bags, though they're hard to come by.

I glanced behind. Thank God. Sonic wasn't dead.

...

19:35

Time passed so slowly. Each minute felt like an hour.

_This is hopeless!_ I mentally shouted and banged my head on the wheel, causing the large megaphones to send out shockwaves. Most likely I gave away our position to anyone in a 1 mile radius.

_Oh... shit. I messed up. __No no no!_

How foolish of me. I smacked my forehead in disappointment.

My heartbeat was increasing. My adrenaline level was pumping up. I panicked. What's gonna happen.

...

After some time, things seemed to be an 'all clear', until we were rammed from the left side, veering the van sideways. I peeked out the vented window. Dozens dirt bikes sped after us at high speeds. Each biker had their own sawed shotgun and their stash of molotov cocktails.

I swerved to the side, hitting a few and taking them down, but four more bikes replaced each one.

_God, please help me..._

I kept driving, hoping I could lose them. Tails' head peeked out from the back.

"What's going on!?" He cried.

"Umm, we might have some company."

Just then, a cocktail bottle smashed in through the vents, followed by a shotgun round. I ducked down. Bits of fire floated about the car. I swatted most of them away, but some sparked into my eyes, forcing them to shut.

I couldn't see ahead, but I kept driving anyway. I blinked away the hot tears as another shotgun round fired.

Then, out of nowhere, Tails squeezed his body through the gap in the wall and grabbed the wheel.

"I drive, you shoot."

I nodded. I let him take over. I pushed myself to the passenger seat. I rubbed my eyes before picking up Sonic's shotgun and prayed before kicking the door open.

There were two bikes. I took them out easily with one shot.

_This is intense._

Hanging out outside during a 200 mph car chase isn't easy, and it doesn't make it any easier when you're shooting at speeding dirt bikers who throw try to kill you in the process by shooting back and throwing flammable bottles at you. I deflected most of the bullets. One molotov went straight for me, but I quickly threw it back using my telekinesis at the bike as it exploded.

The horde of bikes never seemed to end. After about 20 shots, I concluded this wasn't gonna end soon. I kept my guard, and the gunfire seemed to lessen. I looked around, making sure the coast was clear. Just when I thought it was over-

_Holy shi-_

A giant armoured convoy rig tailing us from behind. Once it got close, it rammed us against the side. I slipped and fell out, but luckily Tails grabbed me by the coat before my face grated on the fast-moving dirt. He yanked me back in the car. The convoy rammed us again. Tails countered by ramming back.

The truck hit back harder, almost knocking the air out of my lungs.

I focused all my energy on trying to move the truck, but most of it all drained out. I was exhausted.

The truck unleashed its full weight on us and slammed against us. Tails kept the vehicle steady by steering back to the left.

Multiple gunfire shot from the convoy, but our armour kept us safe.

I couldn't go back out again; it was too risky and I was too fatigued.

Suddenly, I began to hear an unpleasant sound of rattling chains.

_CLAMP! CLAMP!_

Out of nowhere, the van made a sudden change in direction, swirling horizontally before a complete stop. Tails ravingly stepped on the gas, but the wheels didn't respond.

I panicked, but kept a straight face. I slid open the shutters behind me. The back was a mess.

"Blaze, you okay?"

She smiled and gave a weak 'thumbs-up.'

"Come out with your hands up!" A voice came from outside.

_Authorities?_

I looked at Tails, who looked at me back. We both nodded as we climbed out at the same time, with our hands in the air.

Dozen men, from humans to mobians, had their guns on us. They didn't look like the Authorities. No body armour, no black clothes, no helmets. They were Factors.

We made sure not to make any suspicious movements.

One of them got close pushed me to the ground. My palms were facing up. They checked through my clothes. After they concluded I was safe, they yanked me back up with there guns still up.

Tails got checked, too. I thought they were gonna let us go, but then they asked, "What's in the back?"

I glanced at Tails. He glanced back.

"Back away!" One of them shouted.

I slowly walked back to join Tails.

"You, grey one. Open the back," on of them ordered.

I carefully walked to the back of the van. I noticed a few grips clamped onto the armour, which were connected to chains that led back to the hull of the convoy.

I knocked on the doors before opening it with both hands, exposing the disastrous interior.

The mess made it look like we had a lot of loot, and if they were planning on looting us, it wasn't good. Blaze just stared at us, kneeling next to Sonic's unconscious body.

I looked back at the Factors.

"Please, our friend is dying. We need help," I begged.

They looked at each other and nodded. They cautiously walked over to us. One of them came and tied my hands to my back. I watched as Tails and Blaze also got tied. They led us into their giant rig. The truck started. I watched four men carry Sonic to the trailer area and tow Tails' van behind them.

...

It only took about 20 minutes until we arrived to their camp.

They opened the door for us and beckoned us out. We were walked into what looked like a medical tent. We were followed by two more men, who carried Sonic in and laid him gently on the ground. They untied us and left us in the tent.

Soon after, a guard appeared, followed by a mobian hedgehog. She had a vest and wore camo shorts with brown hiking boots. She looks matured enough, maybe a decade older than me. She observed Sonic before getting supplies. She came back with some water and a cloth. She washed most of Sonic's blood, as well as from his clothes. She carefully took off Sonic's jacket and threw it.

She then pulled out a blood bag. She put the bag in a machine with a long tube, which she took it and stabbed it into Sonic's arm. He didn't even flinch, which worried me a bit.

"Your friend will be okay. He just needs some rest," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"While you're here, we can wash your clothes for you," she offered.

"No, no. It's fine," said Blaze.

"No, I mean it. You three look filthy. You can also get a shower while your friend is healing."

We exchanged looks.

"We would like that," I thanked.

"My name's Amy." She lent out her hand.

I took it and she exchanged handshakes with the rest of us.

"Alright, let's get you cleaned. Tom will lead you to the shower rooms."

_Shower rooms?_

The guard waved his hand at us. He walked us to a small building. It must've existed before they started a camp here.

The guard led us in. Inside, there were two curtained stalls next to each other and a sink and a bench.

"There are three of you. One of you will have to sit and wait."

"I can wait," I raised my hand.

"Okay, then. Clothes go here," the guard pointed at the basket, "We will also fetch you some new clothes."

"Thank you," said Tails.

He walked out, leaving us three in here.

"Okay, let's go."

We looked away while one of us took turns taking our clothes off and getting in the shower. I was the only one left with clothes on.

I took a seat on the bench and waited.

Tails finished early. He turned off the water and got out. I handed him a towel, just as the guard walked in with our fresh new set of clothes.

After Tails left, it was my turn. I started taking my clothes off and threw them in the basket. I walked over to the empty stall.

"Silver." It was Blaze, "Is Tails gone?"

"Yep, he's gone."

"Can you... help me wash my back?"

"Yeah, sure-"

_Wait, WHAT!?_

"'Kay, thanks."

I looked in the mirror. My face was burning red.

_Why?_

_Well, I'm not complaining or anythin', right?_

_Oh, jeez! This is messed up! I mean, I get that she needs help, but..._

_Man... I guess it's already too late._

I walked in Blaze's stall. My first reaction when I came in.

_Fresh water. Hot water._

I closed my eyes and let the clean water rinse away the blood and dirt.

"Umm... Silver?"

"Huh?"

_Oh, yeah. We're in the same stall._

"Can you wash my back, please?"

"Um, okay."

Her eyes seemed surprised. She gazing at my body for a while.

Eventually, she turned around, revealing her bare back and... _and..._

I mentally slapped myself

_No, Silver! Pull yourself together!_

I grabbed a cloth and started scrubbing Blaze's back. She let out a light purr, which almost made me flip.

_This is possibly the most exciting and most uncomfortable moment of my life._

She continued to purr. And it got louder.

Here I was, bare naked in the shower, with a girl, also naked, taking a shower with me.

I tried to look elsewhere, think of something different, but with her continuous moaning and the hot water combined, it was hard to get rid of. Especially when she's sticking her rear curve right at you.

_Oh, Jesus. Please don't get a boner._

"Silver... Are you alright?"

She turned her head back, still pointing her butt at me.

"Uh... uh... Blaze?"

She's looking at me funny.

_Oh, no. Does she sense my heat? What do I do?_

"You know, you don't have to do this, if you don't wan-"

"What!? No, no, no! It's fine! I actually like it!" I shut my mouth to process what I just said.

"Well, I like this, too," she leaned in.

"B-Blaze?"

"You know what would make it better?"

"What?"

She giggled, "Naïve."

* * *

**WARNING: The following scene contains explicit content not suitable for all ages. Please, if you don't want to be scarred for life, please scroll down until you get to the next set of bold words. If you want to continue anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

**Viewer's discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Silver POV**

We stood face to face in the shower. The water was running hot.

"B-Blaze! What are you doing?"

"Shh. They'll hear us."

She stared at me with shining aroused eyes. Her hand made its way down to my quickly expanding shaft.

She gently rubbed it against her, moving up and down slowly. I gasped.

She then kneeled down, and grasped my manhood and licked it, tasting the tip. She played around for a little before slipping it inside her mouth. The water acted as a lube. She moved her head back and forth as she altered her tongue and lips. I moaned for more. She lifted one of her hands and played with my sac.

She paused. Then, she forced herself into me, nearly choking on my 9-inch erection. She picked up her breasts and buried my long cock inside her cleavage. She rubbed it against her smooth feminine lumps. She continued to suck. Her breasts were hot against my shaft.

Slowly, but surely, she picked up speed. She sucked on it furiously, shoving it deep into her throat.

"B-Blaze... Blaze..." I grabbed her loose hair as she went faster and deeper down her throat.

"Blaze!" I blew my load as her mouth overflowed with my fluid. She pulled it out as I continued to shoot more on her face. She licked it and swallowed every bit.

"Mmm... a bit salty," she pointed.

"Your turn."

I lifted her up and place her down so that my mouth leveled with her sweet spot. I spread her legs apart and let her aroma take over the atmosphere. I inhaled her scent as I dug my tongue into her. She gasped in pleasure. I swirled my tongue around her outer lips. She reached down and brushed my hair. I used my fingers and opened her up, revealing more flesh. I buried my tongue into her, deeper and deeper. I found her clit, and moved my mouth over and began sucking on it. She jerked her head back and let out a gasp, and continued to moan.

I then used my fingers and carefully inserted one into her. I looked up and watched her reaction. She moaned loudly. I spun and curled in her as I added another one. I continued to suck on the clit as I added my third finger in. She clenched onto my hair with her fists as I sucked more vigorously. My lips encircled her hymen. I fingered faster as I sucked harder on her clitoris. Her hole was wet and sticky. She was panting hard. The running water kept us in heat. I then slipped my tongue over and drilled the entire thing into her deepest spots with my fingers still in her.

"S-S-Silver!" She panted. I sucked harder. My fingers continued to massage her insides.

"S-Silver! Silver!" She gasped for words.

"Silver!" She let out a yelp as she spewed into my mouth. Her fluids dripped down, mixing with the hot water. I sucked on some more and tasted her.

"Very sweet," I said.

Before she could make a move, I lurched and groped her breasts.

"H-Hey!"

"I want more," I said.

"That's not fair," she pouted.

My hands grasped around her beautiful breasts. I gently rotated them around. She gasped at the touch. They were incredibly warm, and soft. I wanted to bury my face in her, and so that's exactly what I did. I made an opening for myself and squeezed my head between her soft tender breasts and licked her.

"You're so dirty..."

I felt the warmth surround me. It felt like a sauna, her breasts were hotter than I expected. I could feel the temperature in my face rising. I continued to lick her. She cried out in pleasure.

"Uh, yeah... That's good." She cried.

I looked up from her chest. Her eyes were relaxed and closed. Her face had a deep crimson shade.

I then groped her breasts harder, making her cry loudly. Then, with my tongue still on her, I slowly moved it towards her left breast. I swirled around her hardened nipple with my tongue. She moaned with pleasure. I used the tip of my tongue and flicked it up. She winced a bit. I noticed a tiny opening on the tip of her nipple. I used my tongue again and tried to split it open. She cried.

"S-Silver! Don't do that!"

Her nipples instantly soaked out milk, leaking out from both sides. I wasted no time and surrounded her nipple with my lips. I sucked hard, draining the milk out. Blaze bit her lips, trying not to wince. I could feel every breath of hers hitting the back of my neck, hot and heavy.

The water continued to rain down. She picked herself up.

"We're not done yet," she said, giving me a mischievous look.

"Blaze?"

She dived into my mouth. We kissed, sucking hard on each other. She nudged her tongue against his lips, begging for an opening. I accepted her in and allowed our tongues to clash and wrestle. She won and took over, pinning me to the wall. I stared right into her eyes. Her naked body radiated with heat.

"That was for my breasts," she said in a seducing voice.

She let me go and placed her hands against the wall. She raised one of her legs, spreading it wide open so that they made a 180º, like a gymnast. I stared directly at her exposed vagina. It blushed immensely and drooled with pleasure, as if it wanted me.

She turned her head away.

"Don't look at it like that, it's embarrassing."

I grabbed her upper leg, supporting it up on my shoulder. I gently rubbed my manhood against her thighs. She replied with a purr.

My cock was rock hard against her delicate skin. Next, I moved my shaft over to her opening. Its mouth moved, breathing in and out, like it had a life of its own. It looked too good. I wiggled the head of my shaft in first. I let it push against her gap. I felt like I was being sucked in, like it finally found what it was missing.

"Ughhh... " Blaze clenched her teeth.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" I asked.

"Just do it, please?" Her voice was pleading and innocent.

**Blaze POV**

I grew impatient and thrust myself towards him. Only the head made its way in. I cried and gasped.

_Man, was he big._

"Blaze, are you okay? Do you want me to-"

"No, no! Keep going! Please!"

I probably looked like I was about to cry. But I gave him my best pleading expression. He hesitated before piercing my front walls and finally sticking the whole thing in as it pounded on my insides.

It took a while to get it flowing, but we eventually got the hang of it. I gripped the wall tightly as Silver continued to penetrate me.

We exchanged moans as he pounded me harder each second. Abruptly, my gash slipped, making his shaft go in a bit too hard.

"Aaahhhh!" I moaned.

"Blaze! I'm so sorry, are you alright?"

"Please..." I managed, "Go deeper."

He nodded and pushed harder, all 9 inches inside me. I jerked my head back and yelped. He rotated his cock inside me, making sure to touch every part of my insides.

I moaned loudly. He took it as satisfaction.

I moved my hips with his, sending his manhood in and out, in and out. His sack slapped my thighs every time we pushed. My thighs jiggled every time our abdomen made contact. He then groped onto my ass cheeks and squeezed. I replied with a louder moan.

We gained speed, moving faster and faster. Suddenly, I felt his hot tip getting sucked in by my uterus.

"S-Silver! It's kissing my womb!" I gasped.

He continued to pound me harder, literally smashing against my limit, letting out a satisfying moan for him in exchange. My limit sucked on it forcefully.

Meanwhile, his other hand reached for my breasts. He clutched it tightly and massaged it around. With each thrust, I moaned louder. Our faces were beating with sweat. He leaned in closer and started licking my neck.

He moved a bit more, almost knocking us over. The violent strength forced him way deeper than before. I felt his rod tear pass my limit, sucking in his member like a vacuum.

_Woah._

I screamed, startling Silver. I looked back at him.

"Do it again," I rasped between ragged breaths. He jerked in again, tearing it even more.

"Ah... Ahh!"

He ripped my insides more and more. My pussy became tighter every movement, until...

"S-Silver, I-I think I can't hold it any longer! I-I'm gonna cum!"

"We'll do it together."

He groped tighter at my butt and my breast. My hips moved faster with his each second, pounding me harder. He screamed for my name.

"BLAZE!"

"SILVER!"

**Silver POV**

We both climaxed together. I strained out directly into her insides as she quickly filled up with her own load and hosed out nonstop. We exchanged fluids. I continued to fill her up. My seed overflowed in her and oozed out. My still-hard manhood throbbed inside her. I pulled out an inch, but she grabbed my arm.

"No, not yet. Just a little longer."

I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her breasts. She let out a relaxed moan. We stayed there for a few minutes and caught our breaths. Our bodies were living furnaces.

"Silver, you're still hard." She placed my palm on my broad chest.

I was still hard and warm inside her.

"What'cha gonna do about it?" I teased with seductive eyes.

"Hmm..." She gently pushed me away. My erection sprang out as it spewed out with more cum. I blushed in embarrassment. It twitched in the cold, missing the warmth of Blaze's body, begging to go back.

I looked back at Blaze, who was now bent down all the way to her feet with her big rear sticking out at my face.

Blaze turned back, "Do the other hole."

She used her hands to spread her cheeks apart. They were amazing, all plump and soft. I stared into her dark spot, breathing in and out. It twitched as if it sensed my large joystick.

"Well?"

My shaft was hotter than ever, and it ached for pleasure. It pulsed around, searching for his partner. I groped her ass cheeks and spread them even more. I aimed towards her and pushed, hard. The tip of my shaft barely made it in. I pushed harder and my head slipped in a little too hard. Blaze cried out in pain.

"Keep going- Don't... stop!"

Her eyes began to water, but I didn't stop. I pushed harder, only half of my length managing in.

"Uhh... too tight!" I panted.

I squeezed her harder towards me, and my 9-inch length finally busted in. I groped tighter onto her rear as I moved back. She gasped.

Even after a few strokes, I was still not used to her tightness. Every time I pulled out, her walls would drain me.

My breaths were getting hotter, and so were Blaze's. I couldn't take it. I moved faster, producing even more pressure and friction on my penis. Her butt smacked my abdomen against me every push.

"Faster, faster!" She cried.

I pinned her against the wall and fucked her from the back. She planted her face against the wall. Her mussy hole contracted tighter and tighter, making it harder to move.

"Uhh, uhhh... yes... more," She moaned. Her fingers curled.

"B-Blaze, I'm cumming!"

"SILVER!"

Her tight hole filled up quickly, much faster than before, as my seed expanded inside her and sprayed out between every tight gap. I used my cock to mix the fluids inside. I made sure to reach every surface of her walls. I slowly pulled out of her. My penis sprung out, making a 'pop' sound. Her spot was wide open as it oozed with white fluid as well as her excrement, as the mixture leaked down and seeped into her vagina, combining all our fluids. My man-friend continuously shot out white liquid on her female body vigorously.

I leaned and hugged her breasts as I caught my breath.

I stood up as she inserted her fingers inside her anus. She scooped out some of the gooey fluid mix and licked it, tasting our hard work.

"Mmmm... I love it, Silver."

She kept digging herself and sucking her fingers. I held onto the wall to catch my breath. She gestured me to taste her. I shrugged as I grabbed her ass and sucked on her ring hole, swallowing our hard-made fluid mix. She moaned in pleasure as the fluids left her.

"Thank you, Silver... for this."

"Thanks. I really... enjoyed it." I panted.

"We should do this again."

She kissed me again and we tongue-wrestled each other for a while. She rubbed her soft, smooth breasts against my hard, muscular abs. I closed my eyes and let the water trickle down our steaming bodies.

...

* * *

**The explicit content ends here. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Sonic POV**

_"Sonic."_

_"M-Mother?"_

_Darkness. Fire. Blood._

_"MOTHER!"_

...

20:18

"GAAAAAAAGGHH!" I jerked up.

_Wait, where am I?_

"Ah, you're awake. Thank goodness."

I glanced around a full 360º. Then I noticed the pink hedgehog kneeling next to me.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I hurt my head.

"Relax. I'm Amy Rose. You're in the main camp of the Lumber Faction."

"Why am I here?"

"Well, according to your friends, they said you fell unconscious-"

"No no no, I mean 'how' did I get here?"

"Oh. Well, we were travelling to the North, until we heard a loud horn in the distance."

"Yep."

"Anyway, we found your friends, and so we brought you guys here, one reason because they seemed really desperate for us to save you. You almost bled out, but luckily I was able to save you from any more loss," she informed.

"Don't flatter yourself. Anyway, thank you for helping us, but we gotta place to go. I'll get my friends ad we'll leave."

"No, please don't. You're in terrible condition. You're friends are currently washing up. I suggest you do so as well. Then we can set up a bunker for you."

"No no no. I am perfectly-"

_FUCK!_

A strain of pain shot through my head. I clenched my forehead as I lied back down.

"Please rest. Maybe you can clean up next morning."

Just as I was about to retaliate, Tails walks in the tent with fresh white clothes.

"Hey, Sonic. Glad you're awake."

I glared at him, but it hurt my head.

"I guess I'll rest for now. Where's my bunker?"

"We can get you a bunker now if you don't like it here."

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"Hey, by the way, Tails," he turned towards me.

"Where's Silver and Blaze?"

"I think they're still taking a shower. I don't know what's taking them this long. They've been in the showers for 40 minutes."

"They have working showers here?"

"Yep, and the water's fully heated."

"Do you wish to wash today or next morning?" Amy asked.

"I think I can wait 'til tomorrow."

"Okay, let me lead you to your bunkers."

* * *

**This took me long enough. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading! I know, I know, "Marks, why do you never update your stories once a month like you said you would?"**

**Sorry guys, I tried. But sometimes, life doesn't allow you to do everything. Anyhow, I had fun writing this particular chapter, probably scarring young lives in the process.**

**But, thank you for sticking with me 'til now. If you liked it, please leave a review. I would very much appreciate it!**

**Anyway, here're the characters...**

* * *

**Amy:  
**Current Age: 37  
Birthdate: 05/22/2964  
Sex: Female  
Species: Mobian/Hedgehog  
Weapon(s):  
\- Compound bow  
\- Semi-automatic pistol  
\- Knife  
Attire:  
\- Tan trench vest  
\- White tank top  
\- Desert-camo cargo shorts  
\- Dark brown hiking boots  
\- Left stitched-leather fingerless glove  
Specialties:  
\- Accuracy  
\- Cooking  
\- Navigating  
\- Reading  
\- Writing  
Bio:  
Amy Rose is a pink hedgehog with green eyes and her breast size is 34C. She has an unknown backstory. She is a Factor from the Lumber Faction, located towards the North, and is a medic, head navigator, and a huntsman captain.


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**For those who have been waiting ages ago, I am sorry. I went on a long tour around Canada so I couldn't keep in touch with you guys...**

**But now that I'm finally back, I can continue writing and entertain you guys! _*applause*_**

**But just before you go on and read, I just want you guys to know that I'm truly grateful for having people like you who enjoy reading my work. I'm saying this 'cause I recently checked the views this story received and, to my amazement, I received over a thousand reads and a few followers.**

**I was surprised at how one of my stories can end up where they are now. I know none of my fanfics are "up there" with all the popular stories and popular authors, but I just wanna say thank you for sticking with me since the beginning and thank you to those who _will _stick with me 'til the end.**

**Now, without further ado, let us begin...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Family

**Sonic POV**

_Let me tell you a story about how we became this way. I meant, how we're so different from the humans, both physically and mentally. An incredibly long time ago, we Mobians were the first ever homo-sapien to exist in the universe. We started thousands of years before life on Earth became visible. Our society evolved quickly, as well as our technology._

_Then, at some point in time, one who went by the name of Dr. Ivo Robotnik had a crazy idea of genetically mutating two creatures and creating the ultimate immortal-like hybrid. Dr. Ivo was the grandson of our society's most successful scientist, Prof. Gerald Robotnik._

_Most thought it was a bad idea, for it would disrupt the natural evolution of life. Though the lesser side thought differently. They saw imperfection, obstacles, and trusted the madman._

_The argument was then taken to the government, and as stupid as they were, they agreed to let the doctor take over with his idea. Everybody was required to go through the mutation process. Except for Dr. Robotnik._

_We were not God's creations._

_Our society was ruined, but that didn't stop us from building up back onto our world. Our government sent soldiers to hunt down the Robotnik descendants. Five hundred years later, our world was at the mercy of a solar storm. Our technology helped us escape our planet and migrate to Earth. You get the story._

_Because of this unforgettable historical moment, us Mobians became smarter and more self-aware than the average earth human, not to brag._

_I always wondered what it was like back 1000 years ago in Mobius. But I'm also curious about what happened to the descendants of Dr. Ivo Robotnik._

...

02/05/3001 - 05:11

Day 1 at the Lumber Faction camp with 28 days left until the planet would be abandoned...

I was changed in the blank clothes they've provided me.

We all got up early and met up at the fire. The Factors all gathered around while they were preparing breakfast. I reunited with the rest of my gang as the four of us sat and waited.

When they called, we stood up and lined up behind the fire. They passed us wooden bowls full of sloppy liquid.

"It's tomato," Silver whiffed.

Indeed it was. Tomato soup, and they had literally trash cans full of it. Never in my life have I ever seen such a healthy Faction. But we must not let the easiness take over. We must always keep our survival senses alert.

...

05:33

After the meal, we were all sent back to our bunkers and get ready for work. Here, being a guest wasn't an exception from working, though we didn't get to work as much as the Faction members.

We were all split up to different jobs. My job was to scavenge and hunt for food. I was led out with a few others as we were split into four large groups. The groups spread apart to different directions. I was in Group 4, with Amy in the lead.

"Alright, gang. Here are your designated areas." She revealed a perimeter map and pointed to the areas where she wanted the hunters to go.

The group separated quickly, until I was the only one left with Amy.

"Um, well... Where do I go?"

"You," she said, "are with me."

"Sounds great," I let out a grin.

We walked farther and farther away from the base camp until we saw dead trees ahead of us. We kept walking until we spotted a coyote. I aimed my gun and pulled the trigger, and completely missed because Amy knocked my gun out of my hands. The blast sent the coyote running.

"What the hell was that for!?" I raged.

Amy opened her mouth to speak, but a loud horn blared out back in camp. There were sirens, people evacuating, and perimeter guards arming their guns.

About a dozen guards in armour came running at us.

"What's going on here? What happened?"

"Sorry, false alarm. Our smartass guest here tried to make a move."

"Oh, I see." The soldier in the front waved back at camp.

"False alarm!" He shouted. The sirens went silent, and everything went back to normal.

"Next time, I'm gonna blow his head off," the guard warned.

"Oh, it's gonna take more than a few blows to take me down, big boy," I glared at him.

"That's enough! Team 5, you guys can retreat back to camp."

The guard leader signalled his men to go back.

"Our friend here needs to get an attitude, Miss Rose." Then, we went off.

"Okay, please explain to me what just happened."

"You gotta open your eyes and not be a simpleton fool."

"What?"

"We take our security very seriously here, Mr. Sonic. That's why we follow our emergency drill. The rules are, we only shoot during an emergency situation. If you shoot, it could give away our location. And we do not disrespect the guards."

"Whatev," I shooed her with my hands.

"While hunting, we only use silent weapons, like a knife or a bow." She held out a knife for me.

No need. I've been pretty successful in knife combat over the past years. I have my own knife here I sharpen myself."

"Let's not get cocky," she suggested.

I smiled. Amy raised an eyebrow.

...

07:12

**Silver POV**

While Sonic was on a little date with Amy, I was stuck here with Tails, washing the dishes and cleaning up the place.

The guards came back and told us it was just a false alarm. I bet Sonic was responsible for that gunfire.

After rinsing and drying almost two hundred pots and pans in count, the sun was beginning to rise. We took a short 10 minute break before going back to work.

"Hey Silver," Tails said.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, what happened yesterday... in the stalls..."

_Oh jeez._ Tails is being nosey right now.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were in there for quite some time..."

"Oh, I was just helping Blaze, with her back," I answered confidently, "Y'know it's really hard to get that spot rinsed off by yourself," I smiled.

"Uh... oh, I see..."

Our conversation ended awkwardly, but I think I got rid of Tails' suspicions, which was good.

...

**Blaze POV**

I was given the easiest job of all, perimeter guarding. Actually, I kinda volunteered to do it. Here I am, relaxed on a nice shady watch tower. The guard next to me frowned.

"You're not doing anything."

I ignored him. I played around with my pyrokinesis. I thought about what happened last night.

"AAAGH!" I screamed as I threw some flamescaround, almost burning the guard, though he didn't seem so concerned.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I said quickly.

...

11:54

Time for lunch. We were all dismissed from our jobs as we made our way back to the fire. The sun was up high.

We walked to our bunkers with our food and ate, except for Sonic who came back with empty hands.

"Don't get used to it. I'm gonna stick with the 'two-meals-per-day' plan."

We ate as Sonic tried to distract himself from watching.

"C'mon guys, we gotta go tell Amy something."

...

18:34

**Silver POV**

"You're leaving already?"

Amy looked surprised, but I didn't see a reason why.

"Look, in case you haven't heard, the government gave us 30 days to reach the District so that we can escape this planet. We have 28 days left now, and we don't even know where the District is," Sonic informed.

I paused for a reaction. Amy closed her eyes.

"Why would you wanna go back? It's safe here. We have food, shelter, and security."

"But for how long? If we don't make it in time, we will be left to rot here, on Earth."

"How can you trust them? After all the evil things they've done in history, and you trust them?"

"We will all die eventually! What difference does it make?"

Pause.

"Please, this is our only chance. All we ask for is some tools, and we will be off with our journey," I pleaded.

Another long pause. Then Amy spoke.

"Do you know how I got here?"

"Oh great, another meaningless story from the past! C'mon guys, let's go." Sonic led the others out, but I stayed to listen.

"Your friend is unbearably annoying," she pointed out.

"You get used to it," I said.

"Well, anyway. I was born two days after the bombing, Banishment Day. I was born without knowing my mother."

"I don't see-"

"Just wait."

I nodded.

"My father guided me throughout my life. He trained me. He taught me many things, like hunting and how to read. He was the only one I looked up to. Now imagine losing that significant person as a kid. He was captured by the Authorities when I was ten. I never saw him again."

"Then, a saviour arrived. He was tall, handsome, and brave." Amy let out a smile.

"We worked together. It was us against the world. For once after my father died, I felt hope. I felt secure."

She closed her eyes.

"We soon fell for each other. And so, we had a child. It was the happiest moment of my life."

She stopped.

"But then, things went down. The Authorities came. They took my family away and they beat me. I tried to fight back, but I was too weak. I ran, feeling guilt in every step. I then collapsed, waiting for my death, but then they saved me."

"Who?"

"These people." She gestured at the camp.

"They rescued me from them and took me as a member of their Faction. And so, here I am. An adopted widow trying desperately to protect her new family."

She started crying. I let her lean onto me. It felt weird caring for a full-grown adult. I was always so used to being cared by others, and so when someone, specifically older people, depends on someone like me, it feels weird.

"Come with us," I said.

"What?"

"You can come with us," I repeated, "We can make it out of this mess together."

"What about the others? What about the Faction?"

"They can handle themselves. C'mon, we really need your help on this."

...

19:02

"WHAT!?" Sonic shouted.

"Oh my god! Did your near-death experience get you deaf? I said, she's coming with us!" I yelled.

"Well, I guess we could use a little more help," Tails murmured.

"No. There's no room for the crew and we're only slowing ourselves down. We can do this on our own. All we need is a map and we're all set!"

"Sonic, I thought you were different," I argued.

"I'm being logical here! Why do we need her!?"

"Because, she can read maps!"

"Well, can't _you_ read maps, too?" Tails asked.

I glared at him. _Not helping, Tails._

"That's right! She's useless!"

"You're just as useless as her, Sonic!"

Sonic stopped. He stood up and looked down at me. I kept my ground.

"How dare you to even _think_ of comparing me with her. I was your first alley! I helped you! How could you compare me with her?"

"She saved you, Sonic! She was the one who cared for your ass while you were unconscious!"

I kept up straight. Sonic loosened his expression.

"Listen, she needs our help. She's trapped in her own past life. She can't stay here forever," I tried again.

Sonic looked up.

"Besides, she's a better navigator than me anyway. You owe her your life," I

"Alright, but only so that I can repay her for saving me."

"Thanks, Sonic."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

...

02/06/3001 - 06:15

**Amy POV**

The next morning, we packed up for our long journey. We loaded the van, which was fully repaired after breakfast. We stuffed in some food and water, along with ammunition and some clothes.

I packed my stuff, including the maps, and carried them to the van, along with some tools and some books I thought might be important.

I gave my final 'goodbye's and 'thank you's before meeting up with my new crew. Sonic and Silver were at the front, while the rest of us sat at the back with the supplies. Even with all of us, we still had one seat left and more room for bags.

I looked back as the van drove away and the camp shrinking smaller and smaller in the distance. I let a tear out, but of joy, and happiness, knowing that this was just the beginning of a brand new life and new hope. A new story perhaps I can write about for my next journal.

I leaned my head over and shut my eyes, and waited...

* * *

**Bruh, I'm back! Did you guys miss me? Eh... I guess not.**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading, and please take the time to check out my Twitter page for recent updates and notes.**

**Thanks, and I'll see you all later in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Reunion

**Hey, dudes! Welcome back to another chapter of ****_The Forgotten_****.**

**I just love you guys to bits, and without you, I wouldn't be where I'm sitting right now (planting my lazy ass and staring at a virtual screen like I have no life... nevermind).**

**I know I'm not the best writer in the world, and that maybe I still needs some practice, but as long as I enjoy what I do, then that's fine for me.**

**Oh, by the way, chapters 1 to 5 have been fully proofread and re-uploaded. I just wanted to bring you guys a fresh new chapter. I'll work on 6 and 7 later after this one. You can go back and check them out if you want. Just mentioning that I've replaced a bit of the content and added some minor events.**

**Also, I'm scrapping my Percy Jackson fanfic, ****_The Resurrection of the Olympians_****. Just 'cause I'm losing interest in it. I'll just leave it in case you guys wanna check it out. I only have one chapter done.**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**I'm planning on starting a new series... with sequels and all that. It's gonna be an OC series. Now, I know not all of you like OC's, but just wanted to try something new. I _will _write the One-shots I promised, so don't worry.**

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Reunion

**? POV**

Ahh... Earth. Beautiful at first sight. Now, it only reflects the flaws of our home planet, Mobius. I remember looking out the window as I saw the planet come into view. Their solar system looked incredibly young. Humans, the earthlings called themselves. I remember first stepping on Earth for the first time. The soil was rich enough for plants to grow, and the sky was filled with white clouds, unlike the dark ashy storm clouds here in the present. The humans reminded me a lot of early Mobians, before they were morphed into animal hybrids.

_Disgusting._

And now, just when things were thought to change for the good, chaos follows us, and now the planet with perish as Mobius.

...

02/06/3001 - 09:22

**Amy POV**

We stopped at a random town. I was told to stay with Tails while the rest swept the area. The buildings were all stripped to their supports. Pieces of debris remained stuck on concrete.

I checked my bow for damage and read the maps I brought with me. Unfortunately, the District was unmarked on any of my maps. They kept their location secret for security reasons. Back at camp, we had a separate radio room. Only authorized members were allowed in. Me, being the head navigator, huntsman's captain, and a medic, allowed me access. The communicator tuned me in to the District channel. I heard they announced a planetary retreat. At first, I was excited, but then I stopped. The camp, they were like family to me. They saved me and made me part of their Faction, risking their lives for me. Which was why I couldn't make the decision of leaving them.

Then, we found the wanderers. Silver, Sonic, Blaze, and Tails, they persuaded me into following them and escaping together. I knew they couldn't take the entire camp with them. So, I was sent by myself, and once again, my Faction made another sacrifice for me. I could never forget them.

"'San... Francisco,'" Tails murmured. He stared at one of the maps I had opened.

"You can read?" I asked, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, only a little though. My parents used to teach me."

"That's great. Are they-"

"Yep..."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not your fault..."

He heaved out a sigh. I took that as a 'let's stop talking now' and resumed marking points on my maps. Tails remained silent, until-

"So, did you have any parents?"

His voice startled me from my work.

"Umm, well I used to."

"What happened?"

That question made me stop. The dark memories entered my realm as each scene played ever so detailed inside my head.

"T-They're... I don't know."

Tails sat awkwardly across from me.

"I had a husband, and a son..." I started.

Tails glanced up.

"After losing my husband, I was desperate to keep my son from harm. One night, we were ambushed, and we ran from our home. I lost my family forever."

A tear trickled down my cheek.

"Must've been hard," Tails encouraged.

"Yes, it was."

We sat quietly, until-

"I have a son as well," Tails spoke.

"Is- wait, what?"

My reaction made Tails chuckle.

"In fact, I have two children. A son and a daughter."

"Oh, um... That's great."

Tails smirked.

"It all started when my wife, Mina, had the idea of 'spreading our genes', so we ended up having two kids, an older daughter and a younger son."

"But, they're alright, though, right?"

"Yeah, we had to separate since at the time I was too noticeable with the Authorities, which risked my family's lives. My wife took the kids and separated."

"I bet they really miss you."

"Yeah, maybe. I really miss them. I haven't seen my kids for a long time, six years to be exact. My daughter's maybe about 14 by now, and my son's about 8."

"Are you planning to go see them again?"

Suddenly the back door opened, and Blaze joined us alongside with Silver. Sonic started the ignition.

"Found anything?"

"Nothing," Sonic said, "Someone's already been here."

"That's means there's people ahead of us."

"Yeah, which means we'd better hurry."

...

**? POV**

Where am I!? I'm... I'm in, I don't know where I am... I test my body for a while... Head, torso, arms- Ow! Shit, it's stuck... Shit.

Eurrghhhhhh! Damn it! It won't budge. I can still feel my muscles pressed down onto the ground.

Hgh, hgh... I tried to dig he sand under my trapped arm. I twisted my arm out of the little ditch I made. My fingers were scorched, and my palms were matted with mixed blood and dirt. Most of my outer flesh is gone. And- I think my wrist is broken.

Oh, they're gonna pay for this. They destroyed my home, my family, and my body!

Let's see, what was his- Sonic! That's right, that dirty blue-furred drugged fool. Then, there was Silver... That smart-ass shooter, who nearly got me killed. He's gonna be the first to die. Then, ah... Blaze. Innocent Blaze. The- the _marauder_.

Oh, I feel a diabolical plan forming... but if I want my revenge, I'm gonna have to find them... and to do that, I'm gonna have to pay a little visit with my friends at North.

No food, no rest, my top priority is to reach them... I'm gonna need some company.

Let's see, it's morning, and the sun's over there, so that must be North.

Oh, Silver... I swear on my life I will annihilate you and your friends, along with the rest of this world!

...

14:15

**Tails POV**

Yes, I have kids. Sadly, I can never see them again. And my crew, none of them but Amy knows about my family.

_Sigh_

How I miss them. I left my son before he could even walk. I can still remember their names... umm.

_Skye. Skye was my son. Skye and-_

"Melody..." I murmured.

The name flew out from my consciousness. Everyone in the back turned and looked at me.

"What?"

"Melody," I repeated.

"What melody?" Blaze asked.

I stared at her, frustrated.

"Her name is Melody..."

Silver gave me a confused look.

"My daughter."

"What!?" Silver blurted.

"He was forced to separate from his family 'cause he had too much attention," Amy explained.

"Does that mean he has a wife, too?" Blaze asked.

"Yeah, and a younger son," I offered.

"Well, do you know where they are?"

"...No."

Yeah, way to go. I just making myself more vulnerable every time I open my mouth.

Then, out of nowhere, a cluster of bullets rained on the side of the van, some making visible dents. The vehicle swerved around, causing loose items to fly around the air.

"The hell was that?" I cried.

I picked up and clipped in my sub-pistols. Silver readied his own gun and stood steadily.

Soon enough, another round of bullets sprayed the back door, flailing them wide open. A rusty black pickup revealed itself tailing behind us. A human skull with horns hung as a hood ornament. Its tires had wheel spikes attached to them. Immediately, we countered back and fired shots of our own.

Two beings in the pickup fired back at us. Silver tried his best to deflect them. In the truck was a red female fox and next to her on the driver's seat, a green hedgehog with broken aviators smirked as he sprayed his assault rifle at us.

"SCOURGE!" I heard.

...

**Silver POV**

That green bastard... he's alive! And who's that fox sitting next to him? Doesn't matter, they both need to die.

Scourge looked way uglier than last time. More scars picked up onto his face. Parts of his body were charred and were missing fur. His quills were messed up in all directions. He wore the same leather jacket and jeans as last time. Most of his jacket shredded away and lost its hue, and his jeans looked more like burnt shorts.

"Shut the doors!" Tails screamed.

Amy reached for the doors while I fired my last few shots.

"Sonic!" I cried.

"I know!"

Abruptly, the van flipped forward, causing everything inside to spin around. The car crashed onto the ground with a huge thud. The heavy metal body vibrated on impact. The vehicle landed on its left. The doors swung open as Scourge grabbed us and threw us out one by one. The female fox I saw earlier stood waiting for him. He threw me to the ground and stomped my hands with his boot before pinning me down on his knees with his gun pressed onto my forehead.

"Long time no see, friend," he greeted, "I didn't have the chance to introduce you to my girlfriend, now have I? That's Fiona, my babe."

The fox waved waved and smiled mischievously.

"You and your friends will die in this very spot, and you are first!" He slowly twisted his gun against my skin.

"Hey bae, what's taking so long?" The fox cried.

"Nothing, baby. Just wait for me to finish."

He looked back down at me.

"Now, die!"

I stared directly into his bloodshot eyes. He stared back with a horrifying look. I tried throwing him with my powers, but my broken hands prevented me from doing so.

_Mom, Dad... I'm sorry I failed you._

I closed my eyes and waited for my inevitable death.

_BANG!_

"FUCK!"

_Wha- Am I in hell?_

_BANG!_

Another gunshot followed, letting me know I was still alive. I opened my eyes and bursted up, kicking Scourge to the ground. Scourge picked himself up and grabbed Blaze by her sleeve before sprinting back to his truck.

"You're coming with me," he said.

"Hey! Let me go!" Blaze cried, throwing flames around with her hands.

"Hey, Silver!" Scourge called out, grinning, "I'll be expecting you."

"NO!" I screamed.

"Silver!"

"Can it, fire girl. C'mon, baby! We gotta go!"

I watched helplessly as Scourge and his girlfriend, Fiona, drove away with Blaze. My hands were useless.

"Sonic, you gotta do something!"

Sonic sprinted towards the pickup in immense speed... before tumbling 50 feet away. Tails, Amy and I ran to Sonic and helped him up.

He panted between his words, "I'm... sorry, Silver... I just... I just can't run..."

Amy and I hoisted Sonic on our shoulder.

"Ack!" I winced as a strain of pain shot out from my hands.

"You're injured," Amy pointed out.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Here, let me," Tails offered. For once, Sonic remained silent as Tails helped him back to the van.

By the time we walked back, the van was fixed upright and-

"Wait, what- Who-"

"Hello," a strange voice called from behind.

I dropped Sonic and spun around to see a tall bald man in a black jacket grinning down at us.

"Um, who are you?" Tails asked.

The man was fat and wore dark sporty shades. He had a grey bushy moustache extending out pass his shoulders.

"I am Dr. Eggman Nega."

* * *

**Ooohhh... What's gonna happen next?**

**Yeah, Tails has a family. Deal with it.**

**And for God's sake, READ THE A/N FOR ONCE PEOPLE!**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to check my profile page for news and updates, and don't forget to scroll down and check the character list at the bottom.**

**Peace!**

* * *

**Fiona Fox:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Sex: Female  
Species: Mobian/Fox  
Specialties: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Scourge's girlfriend. She is a red furred fox with blue eyes. She assisted in taking down the armoured van with Scourge and kidnapping Blaze. Her backstory is unknown.

**Dr. Eggman Nega:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Sex: Male  
Species: Humanoid  
Specialties: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Supposedly a descendant of Prof. Gerald Robotnik and Dr. Ivo Robotnik. His backstory is vague, though visually imaginable with story evidence.

**Mina Prower:  
**Current Age: [Unknown]  
Birthdate: [Unknown]  
Deceased: [Unknown]  
Sex: Female  
Species: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Tails' wife. Her identity is still vague. She was forced to separate with Tails' six years ago due to his conspicuous behaviour and the risk of being caught. She moved far away to raise her children herself. Her location is unknown, as well as her current state.

**Melody Prower:  
**Current Age: 14  
Birthdate: [Unknown] _possibly around year_ 2987.  
Deceased: [Unknown]  
Sex: Female  
Species: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Eldest child and daughter of Tails. She was separated from her father when she was 8. Her location is unknown, as well as her current state.

**Skye Prower:  
**Current Age: 8  
Birthdate: [Unknown] _possibly around year 2993  
_Deceased: [Unknown]  
Sex: Male  
Species: [Unknown]  
Bio:  
Youngest child and son of Tails. He was separated from his father when he was 2 years old. His location is unknown, as well as his current state.


	9. Chapter 9: Left Behind

**Hey, it's Mark.**

**If you haven't read Chapter 8 yet, then DO NOT CONTINUE!**

**Anyway, here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 9: Left Behind

**Amy POV**

_I finally found him... now what do I do? I guess for now, I'll just have to play along. I'll do it when I'm ready._

...

02/16/3001 - 16:09

**Silver POV**

It's been 10 days since our last encounter with Scourge. 17 days remain until the ships' departure.

"Hey, Nega. You even know where you're going?" Tails asked.

"Trust me. I'm sure," he grinned.

We've been going South for a few days now. I wasn't sure why, but Nega suggested that we should. He said he knows where to find Scourge. And if that meant finding Blaze, then I had no other option but to trust him.

Amy helped me with my broken hands. She said it'd only take a few weeks for them to heal, meaning I won't be able to use my powers for a while.

The old bald man drove us into a canyon and stopped.

"Hey, why are we stopping here?"

Before he could reply, an explosion hit, knocking the van sideways.

"Shit."

"We're under attack!"

"I'll go and check," said the doctor as he got out of the driver's seat. He opened the back doors and threw us out one by one. He held something in his hand which looked like a ray gun.

"Ha! Fools, you've fallen for my evil plan! Using your resources, I, Dr. Eggman Nega, descendant of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, will go search for the District and use the planet's remaining technology to recreate this planet in my image! And I will not let anything get in my way!"

He aimed his gun and fired, but we parried quickly. We watched as five more men appeared and entered the van.

"Get it ready!" Nega ordered.

I looked up, glaring at him. He gave a wicked smile and stood 10 feet, pointing his ray gun at us.

"Sorry, fellas. Can't leave behind evidence."

Suddenly, Sonic's image flickered as he reappeared right in front of the evil doctor, smacking his arm and disarming him.

"Curses! Go, go!" He shouted.

The van started its ignition and drove away as Dr. Nega jumped in.

"Thanks again, suckers!"

We fired at the van, but it skidded away into the desert, leaving us with nothing but our carried supplies and weapons.

Thankfully, Amy still had her maps and tools. Unfortunately, Sonic was out of vitamins, and so he was always paranoid that something might happen to him. I promised him to find more, but our chances had gotten low without a vehicle to travel in.

...

It took us nearly an hour to navigate out of the canyon by foot. We drank our last remaining water from our canteens and walked in a straight line with the sun on the left horizon.

I had to look for Scourge.

_"I'll be expecting you," _he said.

Find Scourge, find Blaze. I just don't know where to look. Where could he possibly be?

"Hey... Silver," Sonic called from behind. We all stopped. I turned.

"We..." he panted, "We should just... go."

"What?" I said.

"Just leave her, Silver. We'll never find her again."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, a bit furious.

"Listen, Silver. We've only got about 17 days left 'til the ships leave. We've wasted ten days, driving South, then getting our only source of transportation stolen by a Robotnik descendant... I don't think searching for one girl is the biggest concern here. We're all tired," he gestured around him, "It's either her, or us who's gonna die here."

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

"Look, Silver," Sonic sighed, "I know what you feel. But think of me, the crew. Like I said, we're all tired. We're not gonna tag along just to spend time searching for a girl in this whole planet-sized wasteland."

"I don't know about you, but I'm not gonna give up on her!"

"Don't be a fool, Silver! You're only digging yourself a deeper hole!"

"I'm leaving! I don't need you guys..."

I walked away, leaving Sonic and the rest standing awkwardly in the dirt.

...

* * *

**WARNING: The following scene contains explicit content not suitable for all ages. Please, if you don't want to be scarred for life, please scroll down until you get to the next set of bold words. If you want to continue anyway, enjoy! ^_^**

**Viewer's discretion is advised.**

* * *

**Blaze POV**

_Huh? Where am I?_

I was in a lighted room with my hands tied above my head to chains. My feet were just tip-toeing on the cold floor. I was wearing nothing but my black underwear and garter stockings. My mouth was occupied by a ball gag strapped around to the back of my head. I blushed at my current state. I shook the thought away and stared at the red marks on my thighs.

_Now, how did this happen?_

"Finally, you've been knocked out for hours!"

Scourge walked in with a smirk on his face. Next to him was his slut girlfriend, Fiona.

I wanted to protest, but all I managed was a, "Hmph! Hmphh!"

I flailed by body violently as I ignited my hands on fire and attempted to burn Scourge.

"Wow, and I thought that whipping session early really taught you a lesson."

_Whipping session?_

Fiona uncoiled a whip from her belt and cracked it in mid air. I flinched.

"Ha! You still scared?" She mocked, as she swung the long piece of rope at my back.

"Mmph!" I cried as my back arched in reaction. I forced the tears back.

_No, Blaze. Stay strong._

"You need another one?" Fiona asked, as she whipped again even harder.

I cried in pain as my back stung in two places.

"How 'bout here?" Fiona said, as she caressed my rear end.

_How dare she!_

She whipped my cheeks hard.

Then, out of my awareness, my spot squirted out and dripped with fluid. I blushed immensely.

"Aw, look. She likes it!"

"Of course she does!" Scourge said, as he walked closer to me.

I panicked as I shook myself, trying to break free. But Scourge already reached me and sucked on my neck.

"Mmph," I said, half moaning and half crying.

He then reached downwards and groped onto my bra. He ripped it off easily. He used both hands and fondled with my breasts. I continued to resist, but my nipples became harder and harder. He then played with them with his fingers, pinching them and flicking them around. Just then, Fiona reappeared in the scene, completely naked.

"C'mon, babe. I want some, too."

"Hey, don't be rude in front of our guest."

"Let me join!"

Fiona stood behind me and wrapped her arms around my belly, moving up and down, brushing her own pair of breasts against my back. She moaned loudly as Scourge continued to play with my nipples.

"Ah! Ah!" Fiona cried.

"Mmph!" I screamed as I ejected my milk. Fiona followed after, squirting her own milk on my fur. Scourge licked my body. I felt disgusting.

"What about here?" Fiona gave a mischievous look, sliding her hand down my belly and under my g-string panties. The fabric stretched, revealing the insides. She found my clitoris and rotated her fingers around it. I panted. Never have I been touched by another girl, and she seems to know where to touch. She increased her speed as my breaths became shorter and faster. I screamed as I squirted out my fluids, soaking my panties. But Fiona didn't stop, instead she continued in deeper, inserting her middle finger inside me. My body throbbed as she fingered me deep. She added two more fingers in, sloshing them in and out, simulating a cock.

"Oh, you like it, don't you, my pussy cat?" She said in an aroused voice while licking my neck.

_Sigh. I just hope the others can make it._

...

* * *

**The explicit content ends here. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

19:23

**Amy POV**

"Hey, Silver!" I called.

Silver stopped and turned back.

"What? Aren't you with Sonic?"

"Nevermind that... Listen," I said.

"If this is from Sonic, I don't want to hear it."

"No, it's not. I just want to ask you something," I said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want to find her?"

He paused.

"Where are you going with this?" He asked.

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, I do," he said.

I sighed, "Well, then... I'm coming with you."

He seemed surprised.

"Y-You know you don't have to come..."

"It's my choice to make."

"Um, okay then. But I'm just telling you I can do this alone," he said.

"I got it."

"You can leave anytime and join Sonic, no drama."

"Don't worry. Oh yeah, Sonic decided to tag along."

"Really?"

"Yeah, him and Tails are just catching up behind. We were behind you the whole time."

"Um, great. That's great then." He said, as he continued to walk.

"Hey, Silver. One more thing..." I called.

"What?"

"Happy Birthday."

His eyes went wide.

"W-What!?"

* * *

**Yeah, a pretty short chapter, but I really want to finish this story as soon as possible. Not 'cause it's boring, otherwise I would've stopped ages ago, but 'cause I want to fill my profile with more content, improve on my work.**

**So yeah, thanks for reading! I guess I really don't have much else to say, except for the fact that I got hit in the eye by a nunchuck... yippie.**

**Anyways, remember to leave a comment and PM me if you have any concerns! Thanks, and I'll see all you guys later in the next chapter!**


	10. POLL UPDATE

**I'm gonna continue writing TF. However, I need to remind you that there will be no guaranteed update schedule.**

**However, with that being said, I am still gonna work on my other fiction because I think you guys will be really impressed by it.**

**Thank you all for everything!**


End file.
